Family Value
by Serenity984
Summary: You have read stories like this before. A class assignment which includes a baby project. Relationship happen and some don't.
1. Default Chapter

"You couldn't do it and you know it!" Matt rolled his blue eyes.

"I can, I will and you'll be wishing that I didn't!" Tai gave a smirk back to his best friend.

"Settle down and Tai, sit on a chair not on a desk!" Mrs. Amberson spoke loudly to the class.

Welcome to room 109 or also known as the Home Economics room. I know what you are thinking, HOME ECOMNICS! It is not very bad, it is actually amusing. This room is special, in this class nothing else matters. All your problems are left outside the thick brown door. Room 109 is like stepping into a new world where tomorrow is not coming and yesterday did not happen.

Other classes merge into a dream, other students were only a delusion. This is a class where sophomores, juniors and seniors collided. We owe it all to Mrs. Amberson, a plump middle age woman with salt and pepper hair.

She understands us, she learns from us as much as we learn from her. We are people in this room, we are her children. She understands that we are the future, that we are mothers and fathers in the making and what we do, how we come about doing it, all depends on the cards life has given us, how people have treated us and how we learn to deal with it.

Mrs. Amberson respects us and we respect her. Soft spoken, determine and understanding are the entire characteristic she processes. For all that, we love her. The school loves her!

I watched as she carried herself to the black board and wrote two simple words with white chalk, "Family Value."

"Not this again!" Matt groans laying his forehead on top of his desk.

"It'll be alright," Tai patted his friends head. "I'll be here to pull you through."

"Stop touching me!" Matt smacked his hand away.

"Can anyone tell me what these words mean?" Mrs. Amberson asks the classroom.

"It's the value your parents are worth if they should pass away!" Mimi called out as she raised her hand.

"Stop touching me Tai!" I heard Matt smack Tai again.

"I'm not touching you…" I glanced over to see Tai's finger two inches away from Matt's face.

"No Mimi," Mrs. Amberson patted her arm as she walked through the aisle that our desk made, "Tai leave Matt alone. Can anyone else tell me what those words mean?"

"How much you mean to your family and how much they mean to us?" Davis asked from his desk. His head rested on the desk and mumbled his words. Mrs. Amberson walked passed him, tapping his head as she did so. He drowsily raised his head.

"Stop touching me!" Matt growled.

"I'm not touching you…"Tai still had his finger two inches from Matt's face.

"Tai leave Matt alone or I'll have to move you two again," Mrs. Amberson continued down the aisles.

"I think we know what it means but unsure how to put it into words," Sora fumbled with her pencil.

"OW! MRS.AMBERSON MATT BIT ME!" Tai yelled, sucking on his a finger as he punched Matt on the arm.

"I told you to stop touching me!" Matt hit Tai over the head with a book.

"Matt over there," Mrs. Amberson pointed to an empty desk near me. The classroom watched as Matt gathered his items, his fourth time this month. He use to set behind Jun but she actually turned her desk around to face him! Then they switched place, leaving him in front of her but she kept sniffing his neck and asking him what cologne he wore. I wanted to know myself, I wouldn't mind girls flocking around me. Walking in Matt's shoes would be awesome…but that is for another story, "If I were to ask you how you place your family in a scale of 1, being lowest and 10, being highest, what number would you give me? Be honest….Jun."

"ME!" Jun took her eyes off Matt and glanced around the room. As always, there were snickers.

"Yes, what level do you place your family?"

"Um..well." Jun sat back, "I guess an eight."

"Tai?"

"Easy, a ten!" Tai boosted.

"Then how comes Mom asked you to make it home for dinner tonight, you all the sudden had plans you couldn't break?" Kari asked from somewhere behind me.

"Er…9.5?" Tai sunk down in his chair.

"Tk?"

"Eight."

"Matt?"

"Honestly?" Matt asked.

"Yes."

"Don't know," Matt shrugged, "I guess a two."

"You're a lousy brother!" Tk threw a wade of paper at him.

"This is why you are only a level two!" Matt threw it back.

"Boys," Mrs. Amberson shook her head. "Izzy?"

"I'd like to say a ten, maybe even a nice would be nice. At first, it was a ten but lately, I don't know. Things have been changing and even though I know how much my family means to me, I do tend to put them to the side until I'm finish doing what, at the time, I feel is more important. I have to say an eight. With saying that, I have to regret the times I miss and could had shared with my parents. I already lost one set, I don't want to lose them and regret never being with them." I told the class. Did I mention how easy it was to talk in this room. Things you normally wouldn't speak out about, you just let it slide out of your mouth with out a thought. No one laughs, everyone seems to have an understanding.

"Good point. We do tend to take for granted those who we cherish until something wakes us up." Mrs. Amberson rested a hand on my shoulder, her way of comforting us. Matt had even endured this affection. "We are starting a new program among you. No notes, no test, simple do as you are told and speak your mind."

"I can think of a few who should check e-bay for a brain or two…" Matt mumbled as he doodle on a piece of paper what looked to be little musical notes.

"I should try to sell you on e-bay," Tk smiled at his older brother.

"I'm in!" Jun raised her hand.

"Calm down class. " Mrs. Amberson walked towards the tan closets and started to pull out baby dolls. Each one looking similar to the other, all wearing plain white diapers.

"NO, god no!" Tai slammed his head down on the desk, "I heard of this but I thought it was a myth!"

"I believe Tai had figure out what is going on," Mrs. Amberson smiled, "Girls come up and pick a child." The rush, quietly walked to the desk and picked up a doll to carry to their desk. A few held their doll as if it was a child, some, like Sora, grabbed the baby by the arm or foot to take it back to their seats.

"Can we pick the dads!" Jun asked, "I want dibs on Matt!"

"You and everyone else," Mrs. Amberson smiled at Matt. "But I'm afraid I picked the couples and you weren't together. The couples I picked are couples I feel will have conflicts with each other…"

"You want us to fight with our partners?" I asked.

"Me and Tai aren't together are we?" Matt asked with a worried look.

"Yes Izzy and no Matt." Mrs. Amberson gave me her special smile, one for me only. I would like to say that I was her favoirte but I'm not. I'm no more her favourite then any others in this classroom. "I picked couples that will have arguments because you are graded on how you deal with these spats. You work out your problems, you get better grades. The less you cope, the lesser your grade. I have added the children on to cause that extra stress. I want you to feel what it's like to come face to face with your thoughts, emotions and deal with them like adults you will be." She paused looking around the classroom as she leaned against her desk. All the girls had been seated, their dolls on the desk. "These dolls before you are special dolls for more then one reason. You will spend time with these children as if they were alive. You take them almost everywhere with you. Now installed inside their little minds are little cameras which means…"

"PORN!" Tai jumped up to give Matt a high five, but realise his best friend was now clear across the room.

"WHICH means," Mrs. Amberson gave Tai a stern look that made him sit down, "I ask that you do not take the dolls in a private place such as Locker Rooms, Bathrooms, anywhere you may change…"

"Damn there goes porn…" Tai put his head down.

"I'm living in the bathroom from now on," Davis muttered.

"Each camera has a date and time printed as it records." Mrs. Amberson continued, "Which means that I'll know how long the child had been left alone. I will give you each two hours in the bathroom…"

"Only two!" Mimi cried, "How about four!"

"Four and a half!" Matt raised his hand.

"Matt and Mimi will have four and a half hours alone in the bathroom, everyone else two hours. Longer then that, you get a negative point. You can counter out your negative points with three positive points." She looked around to make sure everyone was paying attention.

"Kari you are now an Ishida." Mrs. Amberson handed her what looked like a fake marriage certificate.

"Yes!" Tk stuck out his tongue at Davis.

"But," Kari looked over at Tk, then quickly at Mrs. Amberson, "I…I think this is wrong."

"No, it's right hun." She gave her a smile, "You're Matt's wife."

"WHAT!" Tk and Tai both yelled, looking over at Matt.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything you haven't done little bro!" Matt winked at his brother.

"That's good, I started to think you would try something." Tai sat back down in his chair.

"Hey, I try stuff!" Tk stuck up for himself. The class, including me, burst out in laughter.

"TK!" Kari flushed, Tai's face turned red with anger.

"Yolei, your husband is Tk." I looked over at Tk who was still looking at Kari and Matt.

"Sora, your husband is Izzy," I didn't mind that. Sora was pretty and she was friendly, how hard could it be for our marriage?

"Jun and Tai," One she went.

"Davis and Mimi, you are together." She went on down the list, my friends pairing off with another friend, one after another. Chairs were moved so people could set next to their spouse.

"Now these dolls are nameless so you will have to decide what to name your child. Also, you will have to feed the children this baby food," she held up little bottles of what looked to be food. "This isn't real baby food but does look like. These babies are able to pass this food down their digestive track, shorter then humans."

"The kids are going to shit, aren't they?" Matt wrinkled up his nose.

"More or less, that's correct was well as urinating. Simple water can be used."

"What if we don't feed the kid?" I asked.

"We will, later, rewind tapes and watch them as a group. If you do not feed your child within twelve hours, we consider that child abuse. You will give eight negative points."

"This is going to suck…" Someone from behind me mumbled.

"You will have to name your child however before you do that you might want to check to see if you have a daughter or a son." Student exchanged glances and very slowly, brave souls peeked to see what was hidden under the child's diaper.


	2. And so it starts

"We have a son!" Jun hugged her doll, "Let's call it Mattie Junior!"

The class laughed, Matt put his head down on the table to hide his face.

"I'm not naming my kid after another man!" Tai growled.

"Tai, I have some breaking news for you," June leaned closer to him, "You're not the father…"

"Oh yes he is Ms. Jun." Mrs. Amberson gave Jun a small smile, "For the new few weeks, Tai is the father."

"Can I divorce him and marry…" Jun started to say.

"No you can't." Mrs. Amberson shook her head, "He is your partner and he is stuck with you as much as you are with him."

"We have a boy," Sora showed me the inside of the dolls diaper.

"Graphic isn't it?" I looked at her, feeling my face flush.

"Very," She rolled her eyes.

"UGH! IT PEED ON ME!" Davis stood up from the chair, holding a baby up and away from him. The front of his shirt was completely wet. "AND IT CAME OUT OF IT'S MOUTH!"

The class burst out into a fit of laughter. All but a few, those small few gave their own doll a dreadful stare. Tai even started poking his doll with a pen tip.

"The doll didn't pee," Mrs. Amberson handed Davis what looked to be a diaper bag, "It spit up and now you must clean it up."

"ME!" Davis started to panic, "Why me!"

"Don't look at me!" Mimi cried, "You're the one wearing the goggles!"

"DON'T YOU DARE RUIN THOSE GOGGLES OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Tai stood up and glared at Davis.

"I….what do I do!" Davis started at the teacher.

"Give me the doll," Mrs. Amberson shook her head and showed the class how to clean up spit ups and any other surprises a doll such as these might leave us. "Now among your partners, make up a schedule on who will have the doll on which day."

I took out my laptop and had the colander appear. "Which days are suitable for you?" I asked my red headed wife.

"Well,'' Sora leaned close to me and for the first time I noticed she smelt good. I couldn't put my finger on it at the time, but it was a fresh clean smell with something sweet. "I have a game on this day and practices on these days. Is there any chance you might be able to take them on those days?"

"That won't be a problem," I told her, shifting my body in my seat. I couldn't help but notice, as she leaned forward towards the computer screen, that she wore a pink bra. I couldn't help but from the corner of my eyes. It was right there, hanging open for me too look. I tried not too, I am only a man. What could I do?

"I have a date on that day," I heard Matt tell Kari, "That day too."

"How about this day?" Kari asked him.

"Band practice," was his reply.

"This day?" I could start to hear irritations in Kari's voice.

"I have a concert." Matt shrugged.

"What day do you have free because unless there is another day in the week, you have plans for them all?" Kari fumed.

"I can't help it. I made plans before I knew we were going to have to baby-sit a stupid doll!" Matt told her.

"Our child is not stupid!" Kari informed him.

"Our child is made out of plastic!" Matt told her.

"I heard your last date had something made out of plastic!" Tai yelled.

"And I heard you took all night to get our date out of the box and blow her up!" Matt yelled back.

"I pulled you two apart so you wouldn't interrupt the class," Mrs. Amberson looked at them both, "Should I move you into the Principles' office too?"

"No ma'am." Matt mumbled.

"I don't think that would be necessary," Tai replied.

"Good," Mrs. Amberson continues her walk down the aisles.

"You're going to have to take it a few days Matt," Kari shook her head; "I'm not doing this by myself!"

"Find, I'll take it to practice and maybe during a date or something. I'll work something out anyhow." Matt shrugged. I knew what he was thinking; I was thinking the same thing. It was only a doll.

"Now its job searching," Mrs. Amberson smiled to the class once she was satisfied that the schedules were planned out. "From this jar you will pick a piece of paper. On the paper will be your job title and at the end of that week, you will get a fake paycheck. That pay check you will be able to buy baby food, diapers, food for yourselves and pay some bills that I will give each of you. Some of you will get low income jobs; some of you will get high income jobs."

"I have a question." Matt raised his hand, for once. "If this is suppose to be close to reality, do I have to pick from the jar? I already have a job and I know how much I make."

"What if you lose your arm in a car accident and can't play a guitar?" Tai asked.

"I'll sing," Matt shrugged.

"What if you lost your voice too?" Tai asked.

"How do I lose my voice in a car accident?" Matt asked him.

"Just saying what if!" Tai rolled his eyes.

"I'll keep care of you Matt!" Jun smiled.

"Um…thanks." Matt gave her a shaky smile.

"If anyone of you do work now, bring in a copy of your pay check, or proof of how much you make and that will be your weekly income," Mrs. Amberson smiled.

"Then I'm screwed," Sora, told me, "Working at the flower shop doesn't pay a lot." That's where the smell came from! The flower shop, that clean fresh smell of sweet flowers!

"Maybe I'll get something good," I told her hopefully.

"Tk you are supposed to be married to me!" Yolei yelled somewhere on my left, "Stop staring at your brother's wife!"

"She's not really his wife!" Tk told Yolei. Matt glanced over and waved at his brother with one hand as he draped an arm over Kari's shoulder his arm.

"What are you doing?" Tai yelled at Matt.

"He's picking on Tk and Davis," Kari rolled her eyes.

"That's better be all he's doing!" Tai sat back down, still glaring at Matt.


	3. One Week

"You have to take your turn with him!" I was standing in the hallway of Sora's apartment building, fuming as she stood in the doorway with the shortest nightdress I had ever seen. Which, maybe to someone like Matt or Tai wasn't very short, I don't get girls like they do! I could hear a few doors cracking open as he neighbours leaned against their own doors to listen. I didn't care, I couldn't continue to let her use me! At some point, all my friends had taken advantage of me and I have to set down the ground rules, I have to show them that I won't be stepped on.

"Izzy," Sora sighed and leaned against the door the hemline of her gown slide up a little more on her legs, "I want too but after working, homework and tennis torments plus practice, I'm just too tired to do our homework assignment."

"Then maybe that's your problem. Thinking this is a homework assignment. This is supposed to teach us how to cope with situations like this!"

"I don't plan to be in this kind of situation." Sora shrugged, "Couldn't you just do it and I'll owe you one! Please Izzy, for me."

"No, you don't have to owe me anything," I sighed. For her? What was that suppose to mean? Does she think that I'd do our assignment for that old line, "Because I'm not doing this on my own. This is supposed to be your child too. I have homework, I have friends, and I want my life back as much as you do but I'm doing my share. What is so hard about doing a little bit of your own? I had this kid for a whole week and where were you? You were off with OUR friends, doing fun things while I was stuck feeding, diapering and making a stupid report on this. My grades mean something to me and I will get a lower mark because you simple don't want to do your part. We were set up as partners. Remember that? What part have you done?"

"Listen Izzy," She started to whine. Sora, whine…since when! "I know that your upset and I understand…"

"And you understand however the word "but" is following right behind that statement, right?" I had to ask. "Forget it Sora. You are doing your half no matter what!" I shoved the kid in her arms and dropped the diaper bag at her feet. "The instructions are in the bag, have a nice night!" I turned around and headed for the open elevator. I suppose I smirked a bit when I saw eyes peeking through the door. Some people were pathetic, at that time, I didn't care. I was pissed.

"IZZY…WAIT!" I heard Sora cry from her doorway.

"Sweet dream!" I waved to her, a huge smile on my face as the door close, separating us.

I would like to tell you that I slept like a baby that night. That nothing could disrupt me. A whole night with out the alarm clock going off to remind me to check on the doll. I took my assignments a little further then most I suppose, but I love to learn, I love to get the grades that I receive. I love doing the best of my creditability.

That night however, I didn't sleep like a baby. I had the most confusing nightmare ever. Now I have to say it started out well, very well. I was in an all white room with no furniture, no pictures, no fireplace, nothing. The walls were white, the carpet was a lush thick white, the windows were long and tall and there was only one light hanging overhead. I spun around, looking for what I'm not sure. When I finished making a complete circle, I saw her. There she was standing with her skimpy tennis uniform smiling brightly at me.

"Do you like it?" She asked, her hand flowing down over her breast, down her flat stomach to linger on her thigh.

"YES!" I'm certain I was referring to her outfit. It is the only reason I go to any of her torments after all!

"Not as much as I like the way you look right now." I heard a voice behind me and inexpetativly, Matt stood by the window. "Come here," he gave a slight nod with his head. Sora giggled and walked right to him, she passed me as if I was a statue! I stood there with my mouth open and spun around to look at them. Matt was moving his hands up her thigh; her skirt was now bunched up at her waist and their lips were locking in a death hold.

"Starting with out me?" Tai came through the door, where the door came from was beyond me, "And you said that you would always wait for me!" He walked over to Matt and Sora and grabbed the red head by the head, pulling her mouth towards him.

"She's really good at riding!" A boy that I recognized from Matt's band came into the room from an adjoining door and flopped down on a sofa that suddenly appeared.

"Yeah mate, take her from behind!" another band member said from a table, like the sofa just appeared. I started my circle again, right before my eyes pictures popped into view, wall trimming, flowers, coffee tables, a TV and then there was Mimi. Mimi in a pink bikini smoking a pink cigar. She was leaning against the wall when she pushed herself forward, walking towards me, her hips moving in a slow rhythm of their own. She put her right hand on my chest and slid her hand down the front of me to rest on the buckle of my pants.

"Hey Izzy, wanna give it a blow?" Mimi lowered her eyes but gave me a seductive smile. She put the cigar between her pink glossy wet lips and sucked in the tobacco and with a little 'O' playing on her lips, she let out a puff of pink smoke.

"I don't smoke…" I remember saying. She kept smiling, kept puffing and it was only a matter of minutes that the room filled with pink smoke that set off the fire alarm. It was so loud that it even separated Sora and her little threesome groupies. Soon everyone was covering there ears and I stumbled to find the alarm. I took it off the wall and hit the switch, nothing. I took the batteries out, still it didn't shut the damn thing up!

"Izzy turn off the alarm!" Everyone yelled at me.

"I'm trying!" I yelled back.

"Izzy?" a faint voice came to me. "Izzy, are you awake? It's time for school."

My eyes flew open, the morning light was seeping through the window and my alarm was flaring at my bedside. Struggling with sleep, I was able to finally turn off the alarm.

Needless to say, it wasn't the best way to start out my morning and Sora had started to give me the silent treatment during the first half of school. Finally, home ec time started and we all moved our chairs with our partners.

"Today class we will pick out of the jar and pick a couple. That couple will hand over their child and we will view how the doll spent it's first week with the new happy parents!" Mrs. Amberson smiled.

"Which "happy couple" would that be?" Davis asked, he looked like a mess and his eye was twitching.

"Whoever name we pick out of the jar!" Our teacher beamed again and groans were heard. "Who would like to pick a name for me?" She held the jar in front of her and Mimi reached in and scooped a name out. I could still see her in that small pink bikini, I had to shift in my seat.

"Kari and Matt," Mimi turned and smiled at the fake couple who didn't not return the smile back.

"Please hand over your doll," Mrs. Amberson reached over and took the doll from Kari.

"It's going to be boring," Kari, told the class. "It's not like the doll moved or anything…"

Somewhere on the back of the doll, Mrs. Amberson was able to connect a cord from the TV and the doll and some quick blue and black blinking screens came on and finally, light from when the doll was first activated. Our teacher fast-forwards a few parts, lucky for us. As Kari had said, it was boring, that is, until Matt had the doll.

We saw as Matt, Kari exchanged the doll, and Kari was saying something to Matt, every time she bent down to look in the diaper bag, Matt would roll his blue eyes. As she stood up again, he put on his angelic looks.

_"Any questions?" Kari had asked Matt, who just shook his head. She placed the doll in his arm, even kissed the top of it's head which got, 'awes' from the classroom. Then she walked away and Matt stuffed the doll in the bag. Mrs. Amberson gave Matt a stern look and fast forward to a place where the kid came out of the bag. _

_"Since when did you play with dolls?" Matt was standing with his band members and one had the doll by it's neck. _

_"Since it became an assignment," Matt had muttered. _

_"I think it's cute!" some girl that I had never seen, but I wish that I did, came into the dolls view. We all saw her slip an arm around Matt's waist. _

_"You want it? You can play with it for a day!" Matt said hopefully to the girl. _

_"I'd rather play with it's pretend daddy," She girl kissed Matt on the neck. _

"NOW THIS IS GETTING GOOD!" Tai leaned in his chair, "This is Corinne, right?"

"Can you fast forward?" Matt asked and I have to say, he looked a little worried.

Our teacher continued to ignore him and after some "band talk" the group split up, the doll went back into the bag. When it was, again we see Corinne looking at the doll.

_"You mean there is a camera in its eyes?" She was peering real close to the camera._

_"That's what I'm told," Matt said from somewhere out of our view. She placed the doll down and remembering Matt's apartment, it was a table shelf behind the couch, "That's freaky." Now we could see both of them, Matt was sitting on her left side flipping through the television. The girl looked at him for a while as he settled on a show._

"I love this show!" Tai cut through to the class, "I never did get to see the ending. It was on Sunday wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Matt shifted in his seat.

"How did it end? Did the guy get out of the…" Tai started to ask.

"I didn't see the end either," Matt cut him off.

_"Matt?" Corinne now sat on her knees, leaning towards Matt and kissing him deeply, "Wanna?" She asked between breaths. Matt answered by pushing her back on the sofa. _

"This is getting good!" A girl in front of me leaned forward on her seat, by the looks of it, most of the girls were. Corinne had pushed Matt's shirt over his head and his own hands were working on unbutton her shirt.

"Well, we all know where this is going!" Mrs. Amberson turned the TV off for a while as she fast forward the tape.

"It was just getting good!" Mimi cried out.


	4. Another tape

"I'm sorry but to be honest, I am a bit nervous about continuing this little film." Mrs. Amber son admitted.

"Smooth move you jerk!" Kari turned around on Matt, "You not only cheated on me, you have it on tape and you corrupted our child!" She took off Tk's fishing hat and begun to swat at Matt with it.

"Knock if off!" Matt held up his book like a shield, "You wonder why I seek love in another's arm!"

"That's enough!" Mrs. Amberson took Tk's hat from Kari and gave it back to the blonde-haired person. "We will move on to the next group." She handed the jar to Matt to pick out a name.

"Not me…not me…not me" Tai kept chanting with his eyes shut tight and his finger crossed.

"Davis," Matt had read the little scrap paper, which he had unfolded.

"Thank you god!" Tai said up to the sky.

"Your welcome," Matt replied.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Tai frowned.

"Next time, say which god you mean then!" Matt said with a serious look.

"There is only one!" Tai informed him.

"And I answered you!" Matt told the brown-haired person.

"Shush or you'll be out in the hall," Mrs. Amberson gave Matt a quick look. She took hold of Davis and Mimi's doll and proceeded to air the recording.

"Do you think I can go out with Corinne when you are done?" Tai turned around to face Matt.

"Girls are not to be tossed around like some used up…"Kari started to lecture her brother and the blonde-haired person.

"Why did you have to have a sister?" Matt interrupted Kari.

"Excuse me!" Kari glared at Matt.

"Because if I had a brother then Tk would date him and he'd be gay." Tai replied.

"How do you figure that?" Kari asked.

"You sure your sister won't turn him gay?" Matt started to do his stare.

"What is that suppose to mean!" Kari hit Matt on the arm.

"Class!" Mrs. Amberson settled the small group down.

"My husband is a pig head!" Kari fumed.

"My wife is going to lead me in a state of insanity," Matt told her.

"At least I don't cheat!" Kari told him.

"At least I'm getting some!" Matt replied.

"Hey!" Tk turned to his brother, "It's not like I'm not trying!"

"What is that suppose to mean!" Tai stood up, almost turning over his chair, "If you even touch one hair on her head I'll knock you back into diapers!"

"You can't speak to my brother like that goggle boy!" Matt stood up to face Tai.

"Why bring me into this!" Davis head pop-up.

I leaned against my chair and sighed. It was one of those days where Matt and Tai looked for a fight with one or the other. I turned to see how Sora was dealing with this. It always upset her as she watched her two friends fight. She exchange a look and shook her head.

"BOYS!" Mrs. Amberson clapped her hand. "Pay attention and give the rest of the class a chance."

The film was a little boring, some of it was amusing. Mimi was able to forget her doll in the restroom of the mall and at eight department stores. Davis found that swing the baby by it's leg, once in awhile would let you catch a glimpse up a young ladies dress. At night the class 'awed' as Mimi sang her child to sleep and laughed as Davis almost lost the doll at the zoo to some rallied monkeys which took turns tossing it back and forth before coming bored with it and throwing it out of the cage completely.


	5. Manufactured Dolls

" 

"I hate this doll," Matt was sitting under a tree in the park and his doll sat a few feet from him, "it's ruining my image!"

"How can you say that about our child?" Kari swung the doll and cradled it as if it was real.

"It's a manufactured plastic doll," Matt told her, "It doesn't care what I say about it!"

"I think my doll is haunted," Davis squinted at his doll. "During the night, when I'm sleeping it stares at me."

"How do you know if you are sleeping," Tk asked taking a seat next to his brother.

"I know, alright!" Davis rolled his eyes, "You can be so stupid TC!"

"You're one to talk, you can't even pronounce Tk right,'' Matt threw a pebble at him.

"I can too!" Davis sulked.

"I like having a baby," Mimi smiled and held her doll up for everyone to see. She had taken the time to buy the doll cloths that match her own. It wore a soft fuzzy pink shirt, a skirt, pink buckle shoes and a little bow.

"Nice," Matt rolled his eyes.

"Thank you!" Mimi beamed.

"I thought the two of you had a boy," I looked up at Tai who had managed to climb the tree. He swung upside down near my face.

"That's our problem, it is a boy…" Tai told me.

"It's a girl trapped in a boy's body!" Mimi grew angry.

"It's a plastic doll!" Matt told her.

"Just because your kid is some cheap manufactured recycled plastic crap doesn't mean our baby is!" Mimi shouted down at him.

"Our child isn't a cheap manufactured recycled plastic crap!" Kari shouted back at her.

"Yes it is!" Matt looked over at Kari.

"Why do you have to keep fighting with my girlfriend?" Tk gave a slight punch on his brother's arm.

"She's my wife, I can talk to her anyway I please," Matt punched him back.

"Yeah!" Davis looked over at Tk.

"Shut up," Matt told Davis.

"I think everyone is getting over excited on this stupid assignment," Sora frowned.

"You didn't think so at first," Matt told her.

"That's because she was making me do all the work," I gave my own frowned that matched Sora's.

"Sora are you cheating?" Matt teased.

"I don't cheat unlike some people!" She glared at Matt.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Matt asked.

"If you can't figured it out then it really doesn't mean anything to you!" She stormed down the path in the park.

"Great," Tai did a penny dropped and landed on his feet, "Now I have to go smooth things over. I hope you know she keeps plotting your murder and has some good ideas where to hide your body."

"No she doesn't." Matt did his shoe stare. I often wondered what he thought when he looked down at the top of his shoes. How does a brown shoe give you inspiration in dealing with any solutions?

"The class will get easier once we are done with this assignment." I told them all.

"That's what you think," Jun, who sat as close as she could beside Matt with out actually sitting on his lap, smirked at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked the brunette girl.

"After this assignment we are going to be assigned a kid from kindergarten to watch during school hours. The kids can't be off school property and there will be someone to watch us also, to grade us."

"It's called fun day,"Yolei muttered, she had her own doll on her lap.

"Who the hell would think that was fun?" Matt asked. "Shouldn't we take a test to see if we are mentally ready for this?"

"No more test!" Davis stuck his head between his hands, "I can't take anymore test!"

"I would think you would have flunk on a default," Tk told him.

"What's that suppose to mean TD!" Davis shouted.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Matt yelled back at Davis, "Are you that stupid?"

"Huh?" Davis asked.

"You keep changing the ending of his name. Why is it so hard for you to remember TK?" Matt asked.

"He's doing it to angry Tk," I picked up a stick and started to draw lines in the dirt.

"I don't care," Tk shrugged.

"It's annoying the hell out of me," Matt gave his shoe glare to Davis, who in return, hid his face again.

"Well that's it, she hates you." Tai had run up from the path, panting. He leaned down and placed his hands on his kneecaps while catching his breath.

"Who?" I asked.

"Matt," Tai replied.

"Who?" Matt asked.

"You," Tai again said.

"I hate who?" Matt asked.

"I dunno know, who?" Tai frowned, standing up.

"I think it's going to be you," Matt's blue eyes flashed with anger.

"Who hates Matt?" I asked before the two boys started fighting.

"Sora hates Matt," Tai looked at us all as if we were stupid for not knowing.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"I don't know." Tai scratched the back of his head, which mean he was in a deep thought. "I figured it was something you did or something you said or something you didn't do but you should have done."

"What a genius!" Matt threw up his hands.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Tai asked.

"Do you really believe you are a genius?" Matt asked standing up and dusting off his pants.

"Why do you have to be an ass about everything?" Tai glared at Matt.

"Why do you have to say the most dim-witted things?" Matt gave his own glare.

"This isn't the time or the place!" I stepped in between the two, which on my behalf was the most unintelligent thing I had ever done in my life.

"What are you doing?" Matt turned to look at Jun.

"Dusting the seat of your pants off," Jun smiled up at him, "I was helping."

"You were pinching!" Matt accused her.

"Call it what you want," Jun giggled.


	6. The murder of a doll

I'm having trouble getting my stories posted. I hope this works right.

* * *

I couldn't help it. When I look back now, I couldn't believe what I had done. I mean, this is something Davis would do! Wait…it wasn't that bad. This was something Tai would do, yet I feel, as that doesn't make it any better. I'm not sure exactly what happen, matter how long I look back at the situation. Why? How did it happen? Sora is going to kill me…worse yet is I might fail this class! I never failed any class! I never got anything lower then an +A! Now this…it's going to ruin my perfect mark! I'll be the laughing stalk of the whole class, the whole school! 

"Izzy you'll be late!" I heard my mum yell through my bedroom door. I sighed, looked at the doll, my child. I put a blanket around it and picked up my bag.

"Aren't you going to eat?" My mum asked as I walked passed her.

"No. I am not very hungry this morning," I told her, barely looking up at her.

"Are you feeling alright?" She started to get up from her chair at the breakfast table.

"Yes. I am feeling fine Mother. Just a little tired," I explain, with a nervous smile. I hope when she finds out about my -A mark that my teacher will be giving me, my mother will be seating down.

* * *

Have I mention how much I appreciate Sora being my partner in this project? Yes, I was upset when she refuses to do her share of the work but now, watching as Kari beat Matt on the head with their "Child" I'm glad I have been stuck with Sora. She would never hit me with our "child"! 

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Matt hissed, his arms covering his head as Kari slammed the doll's head against his.

"You left him with whom!" Kari screamed.

"I think you are getting carried away!" Tai pulled his sister off of Matt.

"Did you hear where he left your nephew?" Kari screamed at Matt. "WHO he left your nephew with!"

"IT'S A DAMN DOLL!" Matt yelled in frustration.

"This "damn" doll represents our child that we would have together!" Kari screeched at him. Now a group of onlookers made a perfect circle around the couple.

"First off, if you cared so much for the doll why would you use it as a beating stick!" Matt hissed at her, "And let me tell you, birds and bees might do it but you and me, never going to happen!"

"GRRR! YOU ANGER ME TO NO ENDS!" Kari threw their 'child' at Matt, who luckily ducked and the doll hit the tree. The doll made a weird sound, and I swear I saw the lights go out from behind those eyes.

"I think you just killed our 'child'," Matt looked at the doll as it lay helplessly at the bottom of the tree.

"Oh so now it's our child!" Kari folder her arms over her chest which made her look a little bigger…er…I'm losing track again. Sorry.

Davis poked the doll with the tip of his toe. He scratched his head and looked down at the crowed. "Um…." He looked down at the doll again and back at Kari, then at the doll. Bending down, he picked up the doll's small arm. "I'm not getting a pulse!"

"Damn Davis, you are an imbecile!" Tai shook his head and walked over to the doll. He looked at it for a while then took out of small yellow chalk and made an outline of the doll. "That's what you do before you collect any kind of evidence!"

"Oi!" Matt rolled his eyes and walked over to the doll. Picking it up he gave it a little shake and we heard a rattling noise with in the child's doll. "I might not have what it takes to be a good father at this time, but Kari you murder it!"

"I did not! It's a doll!" Kari yelled, "And I wouldn't have broken it if you didn't duck!"

"But this doll represents what our child would be like, it represent you and me…" Matt mocked.

"Yamato, do you have any idea how much I wish you were as brain-dead as that doll is?" Kari asked.

"This is a symbol of our love…" Matt continued.

"No really, knock it off!" Kari hissed.

"Our dreams of ever having a family are now shattered…" Matt hid not attention.

"Um…Matt," Tk looked at his brother, "I would stop about now."

"Yeah, take advice from your brother…."Tai stepped behind the tree.

"You do know this will go down in history of our school? You my dear 'love' will never be forgotten! You are the first person to ever murder their homework assignment by banging off a tree trunk…" Matt looked at the doll with a tilt of his head.

I don't think Kari ever touched the ground; she flew into Matt like a wild cat. Her teeth bearing, her claws out, and she jumped right on his back.

"GET OFF ME!" Matt yelled at her.

"I HATE YOU!" Kari said, as she bites him. Hard to believe, but she just took a huge chunk of his flesh and bite down on his neck.

"OUCH YOU LITTLE….." Matt started to say.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Jumper strolled up to us and the group of students hurried on their way. A few held back, pretending to be busy but actually wanted to get the scoop on what was going on. "Kari why are you on Matt's back?"

"She's rabid fan!" Matt rubbed his neck, which a clear view off teeth marks showed clearly against his pale skin.

"I am not a rabid fan!" Kari hissed at him and pulled on a piece of hair.

"Ouch you little…" Matt started off.

"Yamato, if I speak to you, I'll look at you." Mr. Jumper said calmly. Once again, he looked at Kari, who slid off Matt's back, "Young lady, I'll ask you again. Why were you on Matt's back and why did you bite him?"

"She murdered our doll too," Matt, whispered.

"Yamato, do you see that bench over there?" Mr. Jumper pointed to a bench about fifteen feet from us.

"Yes…" Matt looked back at the older man.

"Go set there until I am ready to speak to you," Mr. Jumper replied and watched as Matt stormed off, holding the broken doll by its arm.

"Now I believe the rest of you have a class to attend too," Mr. Jumper looked at the rest of us and we mumbled apologise and left Kari alone to face the school's principal. Tai stopped, gave a glance back at his sister and with his head down, continued towards the building. He did try to stop to where Matt sat but Mr. Jumper told Tai to move on. Matt only started at the crack on the sidewalk as if he would make it disappear just by a stare.

"Well that is a way to start the day!" Davis smiled, "It's not every day do you get to witness the brutally homework projects can cause. Why just because of this little episode, they should banned homework assignments all together!"

"Yeah, like that's going to happen!" Mimi rolled her eyes. Those beautiful light brown eyes. I could just stare at her all day, unfortunately, she notices. "Izzy?" She said my name. SHE SAID MY NAME!

"Huh?" I asked.

"You okay?" Sora touched my arm.

"Sure. Lack of sleep I guess." I couldn't wait to get to sleep! To dream of Sora or Mimi naked beside me…off track again.

"You know Izz, I think I should be in charge of our project for awhile," She took the doll from my arms. "I have a few days off from work and practice had been cancelled because of my coach's wife having her baby. You've been working so hard on this."

"Um..thanks," What else could I have said.

"I GOT DENETION!" Kari came up from behind us, slamming her locker door open. "Can you believe that?"

"Well…" Tai scratched the back of his head as he looked down at his sister, "It is against the rules to jump on a person's back and bite them."

"He deserves it!" Kari told Tai.

"You do realise what you did, don't you?" Mimi giggled.

"Glad you think it's so funny!" Kari glared at Mims.

"I can't help it. Matt, the most sought after boy in our school, the angel that fell straight from heaven…" Mimi went off in space. Why doesn't she look at me like that?

"Hell you mean. He's an angel from hell that is curse to haunt me…" Kari mumbled.

"And you gave him a hickey, your first hickey!" Mimi giggled. Sora tried to hide her own laughter but she just end up hic-upping.

"I did not!" Kari yelled.

"You gave my brother a hickey," Tk looked down at his girlfriend.

"Does that mean you and TJ are through!" Davis squalled.

"I did not give him a hickey!" Kari told Tk.

"You gave my best friend a hickey…"Tai shook his head, "You tell me to stay away from your girlfriends and here you date my friend," He put an arm around Tk, "Then you jump on his brother, my BEST friend…besidesmymostfavoritepersonintheworldSora, and you bite him on the neck."

"You guys are making it out of something it isn't!" Kari fumed.

"How's the neck?" Tai asked, looking over Kari's head. I turned around to see Matt coming in, rubbing his neck.

"To class," Mr. Jumper said behind Matt. Matt rolled his eyes and headed for his homeroom class.


	7. Faulty wiring

"So, ready for another day?" Sora pulled her desk beside me.

"Um..well…" I stumbled to find words. Why couldn't I be more like Tai when it came to girls? He always knew what to say.

"This class is more then I expected!" Sora sat down, her flower fragrance filled the air around me, "I thought it would be a piece of cake! I know we started this assignment off wrong but you know what…"

She was staring at me!

"I'm glad I was hooked up with you."

"You are?" How stupid did that sound? She just said she was!

"Well yeah," Sora tossed her hair to the side, "We work well together."

"Yeah," I wanted to say more, I don't have that talent!

"Class settle down!" Mrs. Amberson urged the class. "We will continue where we left off with another couples video then we will begin the marriage counselling project."

"The what?" Tai raised his hand, a habit he had when he spoke with out being called on. It was like an after thought for him.

"A couple will move their chairs, facing each other, in front of the class and…" our amazing teacher shrugged, "have it out. We will listen, and then we will discuss their problems and try to help them."

"What if there is no help for them?" Tai again spoke out with a delay in holding his hand up.

"There is help for everyone." Mrs. Amberson disagreed.

"I don't think so… my wife is a stalker!" Tai frowned at Jun. "Plus when we are together, she keeps talking about Matt."

"Shut-up," Matt swatted Tai in the back of the head with a rolled up paper.

"Didn't I separate you boys?" Mrs. Amberson looked over at my friends. "Why are you not sitting with your wives?"

"That's what I've been telling you! My wife is in love with another man. I don't see how we can continue on this relationship!" Tai held his head down low and a few classmates snickered in the back row.

"My wife commented murder to our only child," Matt shook his head, "I am not ready to forgive her."

"We are together for mural support." Tai patted Matt on the back, "I lost my niece…"

"Nephew…." Matt interrupted.

"Er..my nephew today. We are trying to cope the only way we know how." Tai hung his head down.

"By playing games on your cell phones?" Mrs. Amberson asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It's not much…but it helps in preoccupying our minds, Ma'am." Tai sighed.

"Boys, your minds were preoccupied before you even came into this class. Put the phones down or I will take them and I am sure you do not want me to know what text messages you have been receiving and by whom. Furthermore, I expect you boys to be with your proper spouse before I say one more word." I watch Matt move his belongs over to Kari and Tai to Jun. I can't say the girls seem happy about the result.

"Murder…" Matt mumbled low.

"Jerk!" Kari slapped him.

"Knock it off, Matt." Tk frowned at his brother.

"If you two ever do marry, don't invite me!" Matt told his sibling.

"Like I would!" Kari crossed her arms.

"If Matt doesn't have to come, why do I have to!" Tai frowned.

"Because you are my brother!" Kari told him.

"You two aren't even fifteen!" Matt glared at the two young couples, "Why are you thinking of marriage now!"

"And why with TM!" Davis shouted. "I thought we were going to get married!"

"I can't believe this!" Kari rolled her eyes."

"Izzy and Sora, your doll please." Mrs. Amberson walked over to us and held out her hand.

"Our doll?" I asked.

"Our child," Sora poked me in the ribs. "It's our turn."

"Um…"

"Did you forget it?" Sora asked.

"Um…no..no it's here." I pulled the doll out of my book bag. By now, all the boys were carring the dolls in their backpacks. Less harassment that way…

"Great!" Sora urged me to give the doll to our waiting teacher.

"Great this is going to be boring!" Davis laid his head on the desk, even Tai seem to relax. For awhile, it was boring, Mrs. Amberson even fast forward until I stood in front of Sora's apartment during our first fight.

"Look at those legs," a boy whistled.

"Shut up your creep!" Sora threw her notebook at the boy.

"Um…sorry. That was my out loud voice!" Tai mumbled, the class laughed. It was true however; Sora had the best pair of legs in our school. All those laps around the field in soccer and her tennis matches really paid off.

Then, the part I dreaded. I was there, all alone in my room. Just my computer and me. I was trying to get pass a certain code and to my astonishment, I was having some difficulty. That is when I got the idea to use some of the equipment in the dolls head. It was only meant to be for a short time but unfortually our doll had a faulty wire which cause spits of sparks to fly everywhere and then…everything was dark. The doll was broken and it was my fault. What kind of father was I to let our child's mind fall apart? I practiced an illegal brain surgery on our child and the outcome was dramatically damaging. The doll will never be the same.

"Our doll is brain dead." Sora was stunned. She will hate me now for the rest of our lives; I know this to be true.

"At least he let it go in a humane way. Not by being tossed at a tree…" Matt tried to break the shock to Sora.

"You pulled wires out of our doll? You told me to start pulling my weight on this project so you would continue to get a good grade. You stood there in the hall and lectured me about what my responsibilities were and then you go and do this!" Oh, yeah she was pissed.

"I know…I wasn't…" I started.

"I sat on my sofa crying for the way I treated you! You left me at my doorway feeling guilty and you pull the wires out of our assignment to hack into god knows what top secret files!"

"They say it's supposed to rain today but I expect it to snow…." Tai tried to joke; after all, it was summer.

"Sora…"

"NO! Don't you dare "sora" me! I can't believe you Izzy! I would expect this from Tai but not you!"

"What?" Tai looked over at us now, "I would never use a doll to hack into a program!"

Why do girls always compare us to their other male friend?

"He'd never hack into a program!" Matt took Tai's side. "You give him too much credit!"

"That too!" Tai nodded at the blonde. "Wait a minute, I'm not stupid Matt!"

"I thought you were different from them." Sora whispered to me.

"What's wrong with me?" Tai asked.

"Can we start at your hair or how about the fact that you wore goggles for over two years?" Matt asked.

"Shut up!" Tai hissed at Matt. "I'm not talking to you anymore!"

"What I did was wrong. I know that…" I sighed.

"Or how about the way you walk?" Matt continued.

"I wish I had the power to turn back time and redo what I have done…" I went on.

"Shut up!" Tai glared at Matt. Then and after though, "What's wrong with the way I walk?"

"I wish you did too," Sora glared at me.

"You waddle like a duck." Matt told him.

"No I don't!" Tai declared.

"Or the way you dress…" Matt leaned back on his chair, staring at Tai.

"I'm sorry Sor…I am truly sorry." I didn't know what else to say.

"Shut up Matt! I'll sic my wife on you!" Tai threaten.

"That's enough," Mrs. Amberson frowned. "We will start with our therapy now. Sora and Izzy, we will give you two time to calm down and deal with this..until tomorrow. For now…Davis and Mimi, I think we will start out with you two."

"US?" Davis and Mimi exchanged glances. "What's wrong with our marriage?"


	8. Respecting the other

I, with the others in my class, watched as Davis and Mimi took a seat in front of the class. Davis kept looking around the room, never making eye contact with anyone and Mimi was spoofing up her hair.

"This is the part where we try and help others to work out their problems. We can give advice by raising our hands; the couple are aloud to comment on the advice also."

"Isn't it better to just mind our own business?" Matt asked from his seat. "There are some people in here who should never give out advice and then there are a few who will keep on giving advice."

"Advice stalkers!" Tai smiled. "They fellow a couple until they see an argument happing. They wait until the couple partied in a heat of anger and they approached the innocent victim. They get this poor confused human believing that they are there to help, that they know what is right for them. Then, they attack by giving bad advice! I've seen it too many times."

"Imaginative, aren't you?" Mrs. Amberson smiled. "Now Mimi, we will let you go first. What have you noticed about your "pretend" marriage to Davis that you would think approve your marriage if he confronted this information?"

"Um…well he could get a better paying job. I honestly don't know how he expects to support my hobby of shopping and support kids!"

"You could get a job!" Davis spoke up.

"Mimi, you aren't being realistic. Remember, Davis pulled his career out of a hat. This is the card you were dealt, that is what you two have to deal with. As much as you feel he should get a better job, you too should be helping cut expensive."

"WHAT!" Poor Mimi's eyes grew large. "Fine! He could say how pretty I look once in awhile!"

"What does that have to do with anything? You know you are pretty, you tell me how pretty you are!" Davis hit his forehead.

June's hand rose into the air, "Yes?" Mrs. Amberson pointed to her.

"Mimi is right. I think her partner should complement her. Make her still feel beautiful even though she's a mother now." June smirked.

"Good point. Davis, would you like to add to problems you had found?"

"You mean her spending habits or her mother skills? Or maybe how she abuses me!" Davis glared at her.

"I never touch you!" Mimi punched him in the shoulders.

"Look at that, he's married and still can't get laid…" Matt joked.

"Yamata, go to the office."

"What?"

"You heard me; I had it with you and Tai's rude comments. I want you to go to the office." Mrs. Amberson said sternly.

"There goes your concert…" Tai shook his head.

"Would you care to join him?"

"No ma'am." Tai shook his head quickly.

"How comes I get sent to the office for my outburst and Tai doesn't?" Matt frowned as he gathered up his books.

"In your mind, repeat what you said to Davis and then think about it." Mrs. Amberson opens the door for Matt to walk through.

"See you in detention!" Tai cried out before Mrs. Amberson closed the door.

"Tai you will write a three page report on why we do not shout out in class, due tomorrow." Mrs. Amberson stared crossly at him. "Davis please continued."

"Oh um…yeah she abuses me." Davis told the class.

"I don't abuse him. I slap him but not hard or anything. It's more like a playful slap."

"But you call me stupid, an idiot, goggle head, fuzzy brains, an immature feather duster…"

"Just pet names…" Mimi tried to cover up.

Kari raised her hand.

"Oh I know what your advice would be!" Mimi crossed her arms. "As much as I want him to appreciate me, I have to show him that I appreciate him also!"

"Fuzzy brains, with an 'S' …" Tai laughed, "We can't be certain if he has one brain nevertheless two!"

"Tai!" Mrs. Amberson glared at Tai.

"I'm going…" Tai frowned as he gathered up his books. "So far this year, I've been thrown out of ever class at least once, why should this one be any different."

"I would like to add that this year is almost over and you still haven't kept your mouth shut through all the classes!" Mrs. Amberson replied.


	9. Opening Up

I watched as Matt eyed the solid material before him. He slowly raised the forked end of his utensils and poked the meat gently before wrinkling his nose and stabbing the round object and holding it up in the air. "Has anyone really checked into what we are actually are eating?" He asked anyone who was listening.

"ieds ouds." Tai replied, lifting his head up from his plate.

"The bees are on the what?" Matt raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Tai swallowed his food, "Don't know anything about the bees but the foods good."

"Hmmm." Matt frowned at his food again.

"You should pack," Joe, chirped in. "Pack your lunch and you will know what you are getting."

Matt made a face and a slight shrug before placing the meatball back down in its sauce.

"You're not eating again?" I asked.

"Would you eat this?" Matt frowned.

"Err…well no." I held up my brown bag.

"I'll eat it!" Tai reached over the table and stabbed four meatballs with his fork from Matt's plate. "If you don't chew them too much and take a drink of milk right after you eat, it's not that bad." Tai grinned.

"Here," Sora gave Matt half of her peanut butter sandwich. "This way you can eat something."

"I heard that me and Mimi are doing really well in Home Ec. Class," Davis smiled.

"Mimi and I," I corrected him.

"No, It's me and Mimi," Davis frowned over at me. "You and Sora are together, remember."

"Well I can safely say that Blondie and I are going to flunk this class!" Kari frowned.

"That isn't my name and what makes you so sure?" Matt flashed a glance her way.

"Hello? Where were you when our doll broke?" Kari rolled her eyes.

Matt gave her his famous glare that could melt Frosty the Snow Man before he could shout 'Happy Birthday'.

"I don't understand why we have to even be graded on this stupid assignment." Tai said between swallows.

"It's not stupid and I think its fun!" Mimi smiled. "You are just a poor sport player."

"We are not playing a sport, Mims." Matt started to peel off his crust and rolling it up before popping it into his mouth.

"Same difference," She kept on smiling.

"How can something be the same and be different?" Matt asked. "And it's not the point."

"Stop being argumentum with me!" Mimi hushed him.

"You are just mad because your doll fell apart." Davis grunted.

"No it's the fact that it is a doll. Obviously if it were a child, I would behave differently towards it. I'd take it a little more seriously." Matt leaned back in his chair. "I'd hire a babysitter the very least!"

"I have to agree with Blondie," Tai grunted. "It's only a doll. If it didn't have a camera how many would be stuck in a locker somewhere as we speak?" He scratched his head, "I think I left ours a classroom."

"Great, you lost your assignment already!" I rolled my eyes.

"Not like we are doing much better," Sora squinted her eyes at me.

"Oh, well…" I didn't know what to say. I don't understand why she felt the need to harbour the argument.

"It's not really that I mind the doll thing," Matt grumbled. "It's not that hard really."

"That's because you were making out while you were watching the doll." Kari reminded him.

"Which I must say was a totally hot show!" Mimi fanned herself.

"Matt are you getting stage fright?" Tk asked, handing his brother half of his orange.

"Of what?" Matt accepted the fruit, peeling his half and handing it over to Sora.

"Because we have to get up in front of class and actually say how we feel?" Tk grinned.

"I'm cool with that," Matt shrugged.

"Hmm…" Sora hummed beside him handing him some of her fruit juice she had packed. He glared at her for a few seconds.

"What does that mean?" Matt asked.

"Nothing," Sora shook her head, "It meant nothing at all…"

"This assignment is giving me nightmares?" Davis stared blankly at his food.

"It's not that bad." I sighed. "It is really an easy assignment the problem is that we can't fit it into our regular schedule."

"No, seriously it's giving me nightmares," Davis waved his fork in the air. "I had this dream where I purchased myself this really large house. The coolest house in the world. Secret passageways through the walls, underground tunnels. It even had power windows…"

"What? " I asked.

"Power windows, I said it was the coolest house in the world! It had the works but it also had a vengeful baby haunting it. This baby would cry all day and all night. It would set things on fire; it would shatter windows, throw plastic forks through the air…"

"Plastic forks?" I asked.

"Err…well I just moved in and hadn't unpacked the good utensils just yet." Davis shrugged. "Anyways this baby crept the halls, made wailing cries like it was in pain." Fuzzy brain gave his head a slowly shake, "This assignment has really gotten to my sleep."

"I had a dream too," Tk frowned, "In my dream I was at Matt's wedding…although I couldn't see his face, I knew it was his wedding. There were all of these kids, which were his, running around, jumping up and down the benches, and hanging on the holly curtains. The bride wore this long veil and I could not see her. Dad was on Matt's side handing him the ring and when he pulled the veil up to kiss the bride, it was Kari."

"NO!" Davis dropped his mash potatoes he had just scooped up on a spoon.

"YEAH!" Tk sighed.

"That is so wrong!" Davis sat back. "How could he do that to you? His only brother!"

"I know it! I was so shocked! He never let on or anything!"

"What did he do? Just say, 'I'm getting married, wanna show up?'," Davis asked.

"Pretty much. I even got him a wedding present."

"Matt you're a total jerk!" Davis spatter. "Someone should have you neutered!"

"What the hell are you talking about? It was only a bloody dream," Matt said.

"Maybe but never the less you took Kari from us!" Davis folded his arm. "How comes you got her on your assignment? You set something up with the teacher didn't you?"

"It was a dream Davis and it wasn't even your dream so stop getting worked up." Tai slapped his head.

"Quiet it down," Mrs. Amberson hushed us and we grew silent. "Alright our assignment is coming to an end." Matt, Davis, and Tk hooted loudly.

"Thank you god!" Tai raised his fist in the air. "THANK YOU!" He turned quickly, facing Matt and pointing his finger at his chest, "Before you even say, think about it!"

"About what?" Matt slapped his finger away.

"Calm down," Mrs. Amberson lowered her hands, "You all may turn in your dolls, QUIETLY." The dolls came forward with a rush and placed in a large storage container. Mimi sobbed and Sora had to lead her back to her chair with a box of tissues.

"Who will take her shopping?" Mimi cried.

"There, there. It'll be alright." Sora patted her shoulder.

"And…and who will read to her?" Mimi sniffled.

"Our child was a boy!" Davis cried. "Not a her but a he! You gave him a complex! He is better off in that box! You were an evil mother! Making the poor lad wear pink and…and little teddy bears hugging each other!"

"Do you see what I had to put up with?" Mimi pointed over at Davis.

"It's all over. Ignore him; you will make a great mother to a baby girl someday."

"And if it's a boy, someone have mercy on it…" Davis mumbled.

"Now, now settle down. We aren't done just because we turn in the dolls." Our teacher waited until we all settled in our sets and Tai had to be stopped from making baby noises that started Mimi in a fit of tears all over again.

"Everyone will write a paper on what they had learnt in this assignment. This is a solo project and your report will be graded by single individuals not a group assignment."

"Looks like a few of you slackers have to work!" A girl said from the back row.

"Jun please stop talking to Matt." The class turn to watch Jun walk back to her seat. "Now correct me if I'm wrong but didn't I separate you two boys? " Mrs. Amberson watched as Tai sighed and walk back to his seat. "We will still have a few groups come up to the front of class to discuss their work relationship about their partners."

"Do we have too?" Tk dropped his head.

"Tk why don't you be first?" Mrs. Amberson smiled at the blonde headed boy.

"ME?" Tk squeaked.

"Yes you." Mrs. Amberson pulled two chairs for Yolei and Tk. "Now you two may begin."

"Begin? I don't even know where to start!" Tk sloped down in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Well then I will start. I cannot say this assignment has been my favourite nor shall I say it has been my least favourite. I did find it to be thought provoking."

"Which is why Tai hated it so much?" Matt shouted.

"Yamato," Mrs. Amberson warned.

"This project to me was hardly challenging however I do come from a large family with many younger sibling which I believe gave me a head start from someone who is an only child." Yolei smiled at me. "Or perhaps for the youngest in the family, they too had found it to be somewhat difficult. Although that was the baby doll's part. The relationship I did find to be most difficult. Even though Tk and I did manage very well together, we came to many cross roads. Our views collide several times and we had to make a lot of compromises."

"Which she was completely bull-headed about," Tk cut her off, "But maybe that is a trait the eldest siblings have, bulling their little siblings to get what they want."

"Is that towards her or me?" Matt asked. "This is a very important question because it could mean you riding the bus home or me driving you home."

"Err….directed towards Yolei." Tk grinned, his point was made.

"Any questions for the Tk and Yolei?" Mrs. Amberson asked and I raised my hand.

"I GOT ONE!" Tai raised his hands. Yep, he had both hands up waving them wildly in the air. In a way it was amusing, the word Monkey Boy comes to mind.

"Go ahead," Mrs. Amberson smiled at him, as he was a small child.

"You two mention that you had a lot of compromising, what exactly did you compromise?" Tai asked, smirking and leaning his chair back on two legs.

"The questions we had to answer," Yolei gave Tai a stupid look.

"Err…we had questions? I thought we were supposed to just keep the baby alive…"Tai frowned.

"The sheet that was in the diaper bag. It's due tomorrow," Mrs. Amberson looked over at him.

"Oh…" Tai frowned.

"For an example, the first question on the paper asked what we are naming our child. This became our first compromise. I wanted to call her Anna Marie Brianna Sue and…"

"I wasn't giving any child five names! I thought calling it Mary Sue." Tk glared, "So we fought and we fought some more and then…"

"He took a fit and left me alone." Yolei sighed, "BUT it gave me time to think."

"And I time to cool off." Tk smiled, "When I came back she had all the names that she picked face down on the counter top and all the names that I picked down in a different column. "

"I flipped over a name from my group and he flipped over a name from his half. "

"Then we said the names out loud to see which order rolled off your tongue. "

"And that is how we came up with Sue Brianna Ishida. "

"Very clever! " Mrs. Amberson smiled. "I think you two did a wonderful job on this project! "

We watched as Tk and Yolei smiled with pride before stepping down from the centre of the class, making their way back to their chairs.

"Well let us get the Ishida family done. Matt and Kari, will not you come up? "

Matt and Kari both approached the chairs; Kari kept twisting her fingers as she looked nervously around the class.

"Kari and I didn't do very good with our task." Matt started, noticing Kari's nervousness. "I honestly think we were inappropriately matched. In actuality, we would never find ourselves in this predicament. I am not saying that having a surprised child would never happen to us, but I would not be with someone who has her persona and I highly doubt she would be picking someone like me. Maybe someone who looks like me but not me. We are fitting to be only friends, with that we can easily accept each other's views. In friendship, we do not smoother each other. Yes, all relationships are based on friendship but there is more to it then just being friends. "

"Plus we didn't really try." Kari sighed, "I demanded more then Matt was willing to give in this relationship and I honestly think that is because he called it a doomed relationship before it even started. I wanted to prove him wrong, which instead I nagged him which pushed him even further away."

"Our relationship was a practical joke and I couldn't take it seriously." Matt shrugged. "The same with watching the doll. Our "baby" died in middle of a squabble that we were having outside a few days ago. You all heard about it, I am sure. In real life, Kari would not harm a child nor would I mock her caring for one. I cannot do this pretend crap. Either it's real or it's not."

"His imagination is dead," Kari rolled her eyes. "But he is right. Like Tk when he and Yolei argued Matt would rather walk away and cool down and I would rather him stay there and talk it through. It is what my parents do. They sit in their bedroom and they talk their problems through!"

"While mine just walk away," Matt shrugged. "The contrast is that Tk and I do come back. We have seen what a yelling match can do. I would sooner walk out a door and cool down then say something I cannot take back. You can say you are sorry to someone until you are blue in the face, it doesn't make them ever forget."

"So, even when arguing we couldn't solve anything because we didn't like how the other argued." Kari frowned.

"This assignement wasn't all that bad however. I have always known Kari to be a caring, very loving person. I found out that she is much more then that." Matt gave Kari a reinsuring smile.

"And even though Matt sometimes plays the part of a dumb hot headed blonde, I learnt that he is very intelligent and caring and I am amazed what his true dreams are."

"Are we done now?" Matt asked looking over at Mrs. Amberson.

"Yes you two or and I believe you two did very well with your discussion today." She smiled at the both of them. "Very well indeed. It will pull up your grade, not much but it will pull it up. Thank you both for being honest and open. I know how hard it can be sometimes." Mrs. Amberson glanced at Matt quickly. I am not sure if he even saw, or anyone else for that matter. "Ah…well there is the bell. You all may go and I will see you again tomorrow."


	10. Wake Up

"Izzy, hurry up!" I heard my mother call from outside my crowded little room. Of course the claustrophobia I felt was totally my fault. Every book ever made on computers, notebooks, and a chalkboard to scribble down my notes surrounded me. I had a few dozen monitors and towers in my room from friends and families members who wanted to junk their computers. I guess I am a computer scavenger, tearing up old computers and hooking them to each other. Just to see what would happen if I did this or that. 

I struggled through my mess of coverage on my bed; my pillows abandon me some time late last night that now littered the floor. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and struggle to wake up.

"Izzy?" My mother's voice shot through my head.

"I'm up!" I cried. One more day of school then it is the weekend, I thought to myself. Then I get to do whatever computer nerd did on Friday nights, stay up all night with the love of my life, Stella. Not a musical instrument could compete with the quick clicking that greets me as I tapped on her keyboard. Yes, my computer's name is Stella. People name cars, they name those stress balls so what is wrong with me naming my computer!

"Izzy?"

"I'm coming mum!" I shouted.

"Hurry up." She called back.

"I am! Only heard you a half a million times!" I grumpily said.

"IZZY!" My mother swung open my door.

"Sorry, Mum." I mumbled, grabbing my pillow from the floor and hiding my face under my pillow to keep the view of the sun away from my tender eyes.

"You get up this instant young man or your father will be hearing about this new attitude you are suddenly displaying towards me!" She huffed in anger. It was not that I had an attitude; I mean…It is me. I am not a morning person, that is all there is too it. I love learning. I consume it, as it was a meaning of survival for me. Everyone has his or her own self-addictions. Mine is learning however, my dependence on that addiction is not as strong as my hunger for more sleep! Mornings always came too early.

I stumbled to the bathroom with my eyelids still feeling as they are glued shut. I did the regular morning rituals and almost enjoyed nodding off against the shower wall as steaming hot water cascaded down my spin but Mum turned the laundry on and a rush of cold water hit me like a nor'easter wind storm.

"MUM!" I cried, stepping away from the deadly ice bullets.

"Honey?" She hummed in her motherly way.

"I was in the shower!" I yelled back.

"Sorry dear, I thought you would be out by now." She didn't sound too concern to me. I secretly believe that it was a pay back from my morning wake up call.

I stepped out of the bathroom and immediately drool started sliding out of my mouth. The breakfast table was loaded with eggs, biscuits, bacon and hot tea. "That looks good." I don't know if I wanted mum to hear or if I was trying to make small talk with my hunger pains.

"Well sit down then," My mother nodded to the table as she dropped a basket of clothes down on the floor by the sofa.

"But I'm late," I said gloomy.

"Not at all. I wouldn't let you run so late with out the ability to eat a healthy breakfast. You have time but you can't slack at the table with your mouth gaping open." She smiled sweetly to me.

"Thanks Mum." I sat down at the table and begin filling my plate.

"Izzy dear." My Mum sat on the sofa and proceeded with her morning chore of folding clothes. "I'm sorry if you feel I am 'mothering' you. It's just I worry that I am not doing enough…"

"You are a great Mum," I cut her off. She smiled at me and turned to the television. Yes, she truly mothers me; she treats me, as I am a toddler still as well as my father. I constantly have to battle with them about my independence and yet still let them know that I do need them. I will always need them some how, they are my parents after all. Maybe foster parents but a parent is a parent and I have two of the best.

* * *

I stumbled out of my apartment, following behind a few other kids that were on the way to school, when I ran into Tai..or Tai ran into me. He came wiping around the corner in a speed that our impact sent us both sprawling on the concrete sidewalk.

"Hey Izz!" Tai scurried up and started to help me gather my books. He of course, was bookless. "Sorry, didn't mean to bump into you like that."

"It's alright," I mumbled, hoping the pounding my forehead was doing would not affect the rest of the day. "What's the rush? We aren't that late or do you have morning practice?"

"Hmm, no. Not late or anything like that." Tai grinned.

"So…why are you rushing off?"

"I just felt like running." Tai continued to grin.

"Okay." I eyed him carefully. Tai was a morning person and an afternoon person…evening person as well. He is a perky person, always trying to be happy and trying to make other people happy. He is a great person, the jerk. It makes people like him even harder for people like me to get a date!

"Did you see Sor?" He asked, carrying some of my books for me.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Just wondering, that's all." Tai beamed.

"I thought you two walked to school."

"We do which is why I am puzzled when her mum explained that she already left for school." Tai grinned. "I think she is stalking someone."

"Sora doesn't stalk." I shook my head. We walked a few more blocks before I couldn't stand his silence any longer. It was unnatural for Tai to be quiet for five minutes. Silence is his fear! "Okay, why would you believe she would survey someone?"

"Glad you asked!" Tai smiled, fully aware that I would have asked. "I was talking to Mimi…"

"Tai…" I moaned.

"What?"

"I told you before you can't always listen to her. Remember Jonathan?" I rolled my eyes, "She had the school convinced that he was dating Emily. Did you see how they eluded each other for two years?"

"Well this is different."

"How?" I asked, "Did you ask Sora if she was pestering someone?"

"No, she wouldn't tell me the truth."

"Then everything that makes you believe what you now accept as the truth and require the feeling to share with me based on those viewpoints is considered an anecdotal."

"Um…I understood half of what I believe you might have said. The point is," Tai kept on going, "Mimi and Sor are close so Mimi would be aware of anything unusual on Sor's part. Not like Emily and Johnny, where Mims didn't speak to either of them."

"Have you noticed anything bizarre about Sora?" I asked.

"Um…well now that I have been talking to Mimi I have."

"I see…"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, resume with your reasoning, please."

"Okay. Therefore, Sora left before I reached her home. We never miss a day of walking to our doom together unless one of us are sick or late or ate too much or forgot it was a weekday and not a weekend or…"

"I understand Tai."

"The point is she didn't call me."

"And…"

"And what?" Tai stared blankly at me. "There is another guy involved. Why else wouldn't she have called me?"

"Another guy?" I asked. I couldn't believe that Sora would date someone and not tell us.

"Well yeah…who else would come between us?"

"Didn't soccer and tennis almost break your friendship up?" I grinned.

"I said 'who' not 'what'. Don't you listen to me when I'm ranting?"

"Yes I can't help but not." I could see our school in a distant. "So who is she stalking and what makes you think she is stalking?"

"She has to be. I mean, what guy would ask her out with me in the way?"

"True." The whole school believed Sora and Tai should, if not already, be dating each other. No one in their right mind would ask her out and not fear Tai's wrath. Well almost no one…. "Do you think..?"

"Yes I do. If she isn't stalking him then he is defiantly interfering with a loving friendship." Tai smiled. "I would never have guessed them. Never."

"Tai listen to me." I turned stopped walking and waited until Tai looked at me, "Sora is not stalking him or anyone else. That isn't Sora and if they are carrying on a relationship that we are unaware of at this time, then they have that right…"

"But…"

"Tai, listen." I held my hand up to silence him, "They have that right to pursue the affiliation. There isn't anything you or I can do it about it." I stopped and waited. Tai's brown eyes melted as he tried to settle the war inside his mind. Not sure if he should let the topic go or proving he is right, which would really prove that he is wrong.

"Why shouldn't I…"

"Because you can't. There isn't any reason." I told him.

"But I'm…"

"Yes and so am I and to be honest I am quite thrilled with the idea." I told him.

"Yeah but…"

"And I think you should be also."

"Izz…"

"I mean, don't you want what is best for them?" I asked him.

"Izz…."

"And if they make each other happy, who are we to try and change that?" I asked.

"Izz…"

"I believe…." Tai cut me off by throwing the palm of his hand over my mouth.

"Can't you shut up and at least let me finish a sentence?" He asked me, slowing taking his hand away from my mouth.

"Oh, um…sorry about that. I suppose I did get a little carried away." I could feel my ears growing red.

"A little?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Well…err," I scanned the schoolyard. "There's your sister and her boyfriends."

"Kara does not have 'boyfriends.' Matter a fact she doesn't even have one!" Tai scowled.

claustrophobia 


	11. Trouble

Kari stood on the porch of the school, leaning against the wall with Tk and Davis surrendering her. I caught sight of her chocolate brown eyes as they searched over Davis' shoulder. She waved to us and grinned openly as we approached.

"Good morning!" She was beaming and she looked stunning. I could not pin point it at first glance, so I stared which, unknown to me, Tai was glaring at me.

"Your hair?" I frowned, ignoring Tai's looks. "You did something different."

"I had it curled slightly. Mimi said that once it grew out she would be able to do more styles with it."

"And your cloths have changed." I glanced up and down her length, just admiring how she looked but Tai took it wrong and pushed me against Tk's chest.

"Stop pushing Izzy," Tk glared at the older boy.

"Once he stops checking out Kar, then I'll stop shoving him."

"I wasn't checking her out." I gave Tai my own glare. "I just was noting how she looks."

"That's checking someone out." Davis warned me.

"But I wasn't thinking of her like that. You look beautiful by the way Kari." I gave her an apologetic smile.

"She always does." Davis also smiled.

"I think you look really great too, Kari." Tk hurried up and gave Tai's sister his own complement.

"Thanks guys." Kari slightly blushed, adding to the man made blush that highlighted her cheeks. "Mimi took me shopping yesterday."

"Sorry to hear that," I joked, giving her a friendly wink. I received a little giggle from her and I received even more glares from her over-protective brother.

"Hey bro." Tk waved at the tall blonde that approached him. Sora lingered at Matt's side.

"Hey." Matt greeted everyone in his cool, relax way.

"Good morning." Sora smiled.

I stared at her for a moment. Kari was not the only one who seems to change her appearance but with Sora, I could not place it. I couldn't figure out what was different that is, until she looked up at Matt. I hurried to glance over at Tai to see if he saw what I saw. Sora and Tai, ever since I have known them that was how you spoke when you were talking about them. The two did everything together, there was no way to separate them. Which made Tai go into protective mode with Sora as well; she was so close to him.

To my relief Tai didn't seem to notice. He was harassing her, trying to find her reason for not meeting him as they always do every morning.

I glanced around the small circle to see if anyone else noticed the vibe Matt and Sora were throwing off. Tk and Davis were too involved in trying to get into Kari's favour that they were not even away of anything around them, not even the angry looks from Tai.

Kari noticed, I saw it in her eyes but I am sure it was not the same look that mirrored in my eyes. Instead, she looked disappointed. Almost heart-broken. I glanced down at her fingers as they played, now uncertainly with her new blouse buttons. She flicked her chocolate eyes away from my own, but it was too late I so the tears swell up in her eyes.

"Excuse me, I um. I have to go now." Kari forced a fake smile and excused herself.

"Great, you just made her cry Tk!" Davis shouted at the young blond.

"Me? You kept going on about her painted toe nails!" Tk shouted back.

"Kari?" Tai started to follow, concern for his sister marked his face.

"Leave her." I pulled his the back of his shirt.

"Leave her? She started to cry! Did you see that? One minute she was all happy about her outfit and those two flatteries then the next she is heading to the bathroom!" Tai pulled free from me.

"Right, she's in the girls' bathroom. You can't go in there." I told him.

"Watch me!"

"Tai, if she wanted you to follow her then she would go somewhere that you are also able to go. She didn't. She needs time alone." I gave him my stern look. I could see him fighting with the need to find his sister and my reasoning.

"We all better get to class." Tk broke the silence. "Or we can finish this discussion in detention."

My friends each parted their own way and the day went normally for the most part. That is until our last class, Home Economics Class. I was heading for the door when I saw it all fall apart. It happen in slow motion, as if someone had a remote to time slowed us all down to where we were barely moving.

Sora stood beside the door of the classroom, she stood under Matt, looking up to him. Matt had an arm braced against the wall beside Sora's shoulder and he started to lean into her.

I turned my head and spotted Tai coming down the hall towards class. At first he was looking over at one of his friends from the soccer field, his laughter filled the halls. He slowly looked away from his friend, looking ahead and saw the new couple as they kissed. He stopped moving, junior slammed into Tai's back but the older boy ignored him. He was rooted with a shocked expression on his face. Tai's friend stopped walking a few feet in front of him. He looked puzzly at Tai's expression until he followed the stare. Tai's friend quickly took off to his class, helping to clear the hallway.

I turned in the other direction to see Jun coming out of the girl's bathroom. I heard her books echo as they fell from her hand. She covered her mouth with her hand, her face grew pale.

Behind me, I heard a shoe squeak as the person came to a halt. When turning I found myself staring at Kari. She took it a little better; she stiffly pushed passed me, sniffling and her eyes red from crying all afternoon.

As I said, all this happen less then a split second but the kiss seem to go on for ever, the last bell kept ringing, Tai continue to stand in one spot, Jun still didn't breath and it seem as it took Kari minutes to get into the classroom.

Suddenly time was unfrozen and life sped up, flashing before me. I was last to enter the classroom. I sat at my normal spot and glanced over at my classmates. Tension was in the air and everyone felt it, everyone except for Matt and Sora. They seemed to be in a world of their own.

"Alright class." Mrs. Amberson cheerfully looked at the students seating before her. "Everyone is so quiet this afternoon and with another school day almost at an end." This class is usually high strong."

No one spoke.

I caught Matt's eyes fall on Tai who sat at the other end of the classroom, as far away from Matt as he could. I thought this was very wise of Tai. However, Matt was unaware of his dangerous situation and kept trying to get Tai's attention.

"Matt is there something you want to share?" Mrs. Amberson stood next to the blonde's desk. Matt shook his head and turned in his seat. Our teacher looked at him for a moment before looking back at Tai who sunk low at his desk and arms folded over his chest.

"You two having an argument?" Mrs. Amberson asked, walking back to the front of the classroom.

"No ma'am." Matt mumbled, looking back at Tai.

I felt sorry for Matt. He had no idea what was going on.

"Jun, Kari? Something going on between you two?" Mrs. Amberson asked.

Both girls looked at each other in puzzlement before shaking their heads.

Mrs. Amberson nodded her head as she started down the rows slowly looking at students. She stopped at Mimi's desk to take the nail polish from the high maintains girl before continuing to walk towards the back of the room.

If the situation between my friends were not so serious, I would have laughed as Mimi just sat at her desk, her mouth slacked open and her fingers still spread out to do her nails.

"Um, excuse me Mrs. Amberson but I have one nail left to do. I can't go around with only one nail done!" She held up her fingers for the class to see.

"You can and you will in this class." Mrs. Amberson didn't even look behind her. She now stood beside Tai's desk.

"You are pretty quiet, Tai." Mrs. Amberson looked down at Tai's fuzzy head. "Are you and Matt having an argument?"

"No ma'am." Tai said hoarsely.

Mrs. Amberson nodded her head, and she started class but if you ask me what had been discussed, I would not be able to tell you. I kept trying to find a way to fix everything in my head. Then, when the bell rang, Mrs. Amberson held up her hand for everyone to stop gathering his or her books.

"I would like the following students to stay behind." She looked around the room. "Matt…"

"Me?" Matt looked up. I too was confused, the only interruption the class had was when Sora throw Tai a note and he didn't even bother to pick it up.

"Yes you. Kari, Jun, Mimi, Izzy, Sora and Tai."

"Me?" I asked. I never stayed behind in a class unless it was for a project or my own reason. Never had a teacher ever ask me for a purpose I was unaware of, not in all my school days had this ever happen!

"Yes you too, Izzy." Mrs. Amberson nodded her head. "The rest may go."

The class empty rather quickly. Davis and Tk walked away, confused as they glanced at the friends they had to leave behind.

"Well, I must say that this attitude you are all expressing is very gloomy." Mrs. Amberson said right after the last student walked out of the room and the door shut with a soft click.

No one spoke; we all put our heads down to look at the top of our desk.

"Would someone like to say anything at all?" Mrs. Amberson asked.

Mimi was first to raise her hand.

"Yes, Mimi?"

"I would like to say that I should have my nail polish back. I have cheerleading practice in a half an hour and I cannot go with only one nail done. This is such a poor fashion statement!"

"Mimi, I asked you to stay behind because of your attitude towards this class."

"My attitude? I don't have one." Mimi pouted.

"You are not allowed to paint your nails in my classroom. You know better. I would hope you don't pull this stuff in other classrooms."

"I don't, Mrs. Amberson."

"Then why do you feel you can get away with it in this class?"

"I'm sorry." Mimi put her head down and looked all-pretty.

"I'll excuse you for now but next time you will receive detention, do you understand?"

"Yes." Mimi nodded her head.

"You may go now."

"Can I have my nail polish back?" Mimi looked up hopefully.

"No, Mimi." Mrs. Amberson shook her head, "No you may not. I have taken things from other students among your class and you will not be any different. Go now, before I change my mind."

Mimi blinked back her tears as she gathered her books and left the room.

"What are we doing here?" Matt asked.

"I'll let you on a little secret. All day I teach and I love all my students but this class I look forward to then all the others. You are my favourite class to teach and it has nothing to do with the fact that you are the last class of the day. I love how you work together and whom you can play around with each other. Of course there are times when

You do get out of hand but most of the time it is in good nature. I would rather you lighten up on the under classmates that share this class with you, like Davis for insistence." She looked us each in the eye. "Now I find my favourite class is now like all the others. There is a problem between you and I'd like to help sort it out if you will let me."

"There isn't a problem." Matt frowned.

"Then why is your best friend sitting way over there?"

Matt turned to look over his shoulder at Tai; he could only shrug out an answer.

"I would rather not discuss my problem." Jun spoke up. "There isn't anything really to do but move on and not linger. I know what is wrong and it is not anyone's fault but my own. I am not sure what is going on with the others, but I do not believe I am not involved in their problem. My problem is that of my own."

"I have to agree with Jun." Kari spoke up softly. "Mine is very silly, so childish that I wish not to bring it up in front of others. It is merely measured as a lesson in life and I will too over come it."

I wanted to cheer the two girls on, but as far as they knew, no one knew what was bothering them this day. Of course, people will guess Jun is once the word is out that Matt and Sora are together, but no one would know of Kari's secret crush on Matt. It was all normal, I have heard that most young siblings' first crush is often of their older bother or sister's friends. Tai would have never had guessed, nor would Matt who only viewed Kari as Tai's baby sister or his brother's love interest.

"Alright then." Mrs. Amberson smiled and dismissed the girls.


	12. Spoken Words

"Why don't the four of you relocate to the front rows instead of spreading yourself out so far apart?" Mrs. Amberson waved her hand to the empty tables in front of her own desk.

I gathered my books up and moved to the first desk in my row. Tai settled down beside me, Sora on my right and Matt beside her.

"Okay then. Who would like to go first?" Mrs. Amberson folded her hands together and looked each of us in the eyes.

I am not aware of how the other had reacted but speaking for myself, I turned my eyes down to stare at the smooth, light brown surface of my desk. Someone before me, probably Mimi, wrote little messages to other students also shared this desk. She asked everyone who sat at her desk to list his or her names. Of course no one did. She had even written down her email address on the desk. I wonder how many students email her….

"Izzy?" Mrs. Amberson startled me into looking up at her. "You are a clever boy. One of the brightest that are currently enrolled in this school. Maybe you can shed some light onto what difficulties this group is having?"

I do not want involved! This was between them! More so, between Tai and Sora, not me! I am just an innocent bystander. A bystander who is too smart to over look the obvious! A student who is just trying to live one day to the next with out all the drama my fellow students work so hard in building! Leave me at peace!

Those are the words I wanted to say, but those words only formed in my mind. My mouth slacked open and instead of words, a small hic-up sound left my parted lips. I felt my cheeks turn red and I glanced at my fellow students from the corner of my eyes.

Sora had a slight smirk on her face but trying unsuccessfully, to hide it. Matt quirked up an eyebrow and Tai…well Tai sat there looking at the door, silently pleading to be let free of our torture.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Mrs. Amberson asked me again.

"Um…communication?" I told her quickly. "The problem we are having is communication."

"Well yes, that is obvious." Mrs. Amberson clucked, clearly not liking my answer.

I looked back down at my desk, avoiding all eyes that may rest on me. I wanted out of this predicament. Secretly, I wish some juvenile delinquent would pull the fire alarm.

"You know problems like this, which harbour within us, can build and build if you don't resolve the crisis before it becomes bigger. I understand that some times it is easier not saying anything at all but if you…."

"I don't know what his fucking problem is; how the hell can we talk about it!" I was surprised that Matt broke first. I notice he kept glancing at the clock so I assume that his minutes must be limited. I'm sure he had somewhere to be, people in his status always have people to see and places to go. Me, I just had home and my computer. Maybe I should stop by Joe's place on the way home.

"He just sits there, not saying a bloody word! There wasn't a problem yesterday." Matt kept going.

"You are…." Tai started, I could see the wheels ticking in his fuzzy little mind as he tried to find the right words. Tai is not like that though. Name-calling wasn't his gift so he spoke from his heart and he spoke only to Sora. "How the hell can you go out with him?"

And there it was! The reason to this entire horrid problem Mrs. Amberson kept us after school was now out in the open.

It was out now. Tai couldn't take it back, he could not ignore it. It was said.

Now I am not a brave sort. I can say that and not be ashamed. I would rather turn the other cheek then actually make a stand but I do understand that sometimes you don't have that option. I am aware that sometimes you are face with battles that you must hold your ground and from some battles, one should take up hiding. This was one for the hiding. So there I sat, down low in my chair with my jacket over my head and my hands over my ears to muffle some of the yelling.

"Tai, how can you say that?" Sora gasped.

"You're jealous!" Matt accused.

"Jealous? Of you? You're nothing but a blonde flake!" Tai hissed.

"Tai!" Sora stood up.

"I'm good enough to be your bloody friend but I'm not good enough for her?" Matt asked.

"Give the boy a medial!" Tai slammed his hand down on the desk.

"How can you be so cruel?" Sora's voice sounded shaky.

"You are unbelievable!" Matt hissed.

"I'm unbelievable! Did you forget what the class saw in that stupid doll's video? Do you know how many girls he has been with, Sora? They mean nothing to him and you fell right into the same path!" Tai shouted. "He cares nothing for them! You'll just end up hurt and used!"

Then I heard a loud cracking sound, a sound one may hear when a hand collides with another's face. From my small breathing hole I made from my jacket, I watched as Sora's tennis shoes passed.

"Why the hell are you even my friend?" Matt whispered.

"I'm her friend too!" Tai whispered. "I'm her best friend."

Silence was a thick blanket that lay upon my own jacket. I was sure death had just visited one of my friends. No, I am wrong. That soundless noise that I felt may be the sound of a friendship fading.

Beside me I heard a chair shift and heavy footfall pass my desk.

"No. You boys stay right where you are." Mrs. Amberson called out and I glanced up to see Matt heading for the door. "Do not leave this room, Matt!"

Never before have had I heard Mrs. Amberson use that tone.

"Izzy." Oh no…., I peered up. "You may leave."

There is someone looking after me! I kept my jacket on my head and as quickly as I could, I ran out of the room. I wanted to run away from the school. I wanted to shut myself in the safety of my house. Instead, I did something I thought I would never do before; I walked into the girls' bathroom.


	13. Peace and Cash

Tornado. A simple word. A weird spelling but a simple word. Yet, this word is intriguing as well as frightening to many people. Tornados usually come from clouds called, Cumulonimbus clouds. These clouds can be created when warm air is uplifted into cold air. This frication can then cause a thunderstorm and if the storm is unstable, a tornado is possible. All in all, Tornados are from another serious situation which is brought about from, yet another source. Cold and warm…fire and ice…Matt and Tai. Yeah, two unstable climates rubbing together only can lead to problems.

The storms ends up with behind people hurt and people picking up the pieces. That is what I am doing now, picking up the pieces. That is why I went into the bathroom. That is why I pulled Sora into my arms and let her cry her eyes dry. It is the very reason I walked her home and sat with her until late.

It is why I did not do my homework!

It is why my perfect record was blemished and why I will be late for class as I sought out my two good friends. And I must add that I use the word "good" loosely!

I found them. Both of them. Together by the lockers, budding around like nothing happen. Yep, there they stood. Tai slaps Matt's back and both grin as if nothing has happen between them the previous day.

"I hate you two." I cried out, not caring who heard me. Oh, I was going to let them have it. "You have no considerations for your friends! None at all! You two only think of yourselves! Well here is a newsbreak for ya; the world does not revolve around you! This school," I swept my arms towards the school's logo, "doesn't even rotate around either of you!"

They both turned to look my way and even though I was angry, I could not help the smirk that etched my face as I stared at the matching bruises they shared around their eyes.

"Izz?" Tai blinked against his swollen eye.

I blinked back at them for a moment. We are almost adults and they still settle things with their fist. "I didn't get my home assignment done because of you."

They exchanged puzzled expressions.

"I stayed around trying to cheer up Sora. Your girlfriend, Matt. Your best friend, Tai. You both are too inconsiderate to realize the hurt you caused her! Not only is she suffering, but now I have to face my teachers with out proper coursework!"

For once Tai was quiet and Matt just stood there, staring at me.

"Are you going to hit us too?" Tai finally spoke.

"Huh?" Now I gave them puzzled look.

"Sora just nailed us." Matt says this as it was an every day occurrence. He leaned a shoulder against his locker. "Suckered punched us."

"Didn't even see it coming." Tai shook his head.

"She gave that to you?" I pointed to Tai's eye.

Tai placed a hand gently on his bruised eye and winced in pain. "Yeah."

"She gave us her opinion too. Voiced it very loudly." Matt looked down at a piece of paper hanging out of his chemistry book. "Not quite sure what she said, I was more taken back by the blow."

"And the pain." Tai sighed. "She sure hits hard."

"All that tennis swings she does." Matt told him.

I smiled in spite of myself. I should have known that there wasn't anything to worry about. Sora knows how to handle her relationship with these two Neanderthals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am not sure how I survived but I did get through the day. I begged my teachers to turn the other cheek when it came to my work assignments. I was even willing to skip lunch if that's what it took for them to forgive me. They smiled and were more then happy to ignore it this one time as long as I handed my work in the next school day.

Now I sat in Mrs. Amberson's room. A grin on my face and feeling as though everything was right in the world.

"Today class we are going to manage a check book accounts." Mrs. Amberson smiled at us. We learned how to organize a checkbook when we were younger so I am a little lost in why we need to repeat with this lesson.

"Oooh. We get money!" Mimi beamed.

"Mimi will learn how to file for bankruptcy." Someone in the back whispered a little too loudly.

"I heard that!" Mimi flared her blazing eyes to the back row of desk.

"Class." Mrs. Amberson warned us as she handed out checkbooks with little plastic credit cards that had a bold 'not valid' on the backside. "You will earn points while you are in my class and some other teachers have agreed to help by providing points in their class as well. Every one point you earn will be consider as one dollar. A teacher will provide you with a 'deposit slip'. You will then hand the 'deposit slip' to me and I will then write it into your check book."

"How do we earn points?" I heard Tk asking from my left.

"Good question. There are many ways to earn points. Set goals for yourself that are noticeable, is one way to earn points. For example, I may give Tai three points for not speaking out of term during class. Yet, I wouldn't do that with Joe who never does."

"So…people who are always late for class can show up on time and get points yet people who are always on time, won't." Tk bit his bottom lip, "Don't see how that's fair."

Mrs. Amberson smiled as she pulled off Tk's hate. "You could get points for not wearing a hat in my classroom." She teased.

"Tk brought up a very good question and it's something that I have also thought about." She handed the last checkbook out to the last student and now stood by her desk. "Being on time everyday, handing in your assignments on every occasions, raising your hand for every answer or questions and respecting your fellow students will, at the end of the day, earn you twenty points. So someone like Joe who raises his hand when he has a question, who is always on time, who always hands in his homework and who always shows respect will earn twenty points a day."

"What if you only do three out of four?" Davis frowned.

"You don't get the points." Mrs. Amberson smiled gently. "But you can receive extra points by doing other things."

"What other teachers are involved in this?" Matt asked a blank expression but I knew what he was thinking. He slept through study hall and if Mr. Jiggins was involved, he may try to stay awake.

Matt's question made Mrs. Amberson laugh. "This is the fun part. I am not telling. You will need to find it out yourselves."

"That sucks." Davis let his head drop hard on the desk.

"Not seeing the fun side." Tai shook his head. "How will we know to follow the rules if we don't know which teacher is involved?"

"I guess you'll have to follow the rules in every class until you figure that out." Mrs. Amberson stated.

"What is the motivation?" Sora asked. "What is going to make us want to receive extra points?"

"There are things you can purchase once you receive the right price. You will notice that each checkbook has very phoney check with your name on top. With these checks you can purchase different things such as a free lunch."

"I'm for that!" Tai perked up.

"One day out of detention."

"Ugh, I'll need that." Tai sighed. "Free lunch or out of prison…the choices!"

"Or you may have a pass to skip a class to go to the library."

"Free lunch or out of prison….the agony!" Tai groaned more loudly.

"I will have items behind my desk that you may actually purchase such as note books, pens, pencils and stickers."

"Hey Matt could I have your lunch?" Tai asked. "Then I could say my money for detention!"

"Tai, I will give you detention if you don't turn around." Mrs. Amberson warned him. She looked at him carefully before placing a finger under his chin and tipping his head back to look at his eye. "Were you fighting?"

"No." Tai shook his head, "Matt's girlfriend his me."

"She hit me too." Matt muttered.

"Don't act like spoiled little four year olds and I won't hit you!" Sora hissed.

"What do you have against four year olds?" Tai asked.

I saw Matt opening his mouth to join in the teasing but one glare from Sora closed it.

"Swoosh-chin" I heard Tk crack an invisible whip from his chair.


	14. Journals or Diaries?

"You mean a diary?" Davis cried out. Mrs. Amberson just had given us our second assignment. Not only are we to keep track of our fake checkbooks but now we are assigned to keep up a journal. 

"No, Davis. This isn't a diary." Mrs. Amberson took a seat behind her large desk. "Everyone will have a chance to read their entrées day."

"This is too a diary." Davis argued.

"Davis, calm down." Mrs. Amberson hushed the bushy head Tai twin. "Diaries are personal thoughts and are not meant for other's to read. True, this will have your thoughts but only what you would like to share. Everyday I expect each one of you to write something in your book, and then we will share it with the class."

I raised my hand. "How is this useful?"

"I have noticed a great many of you teased and taunt your fellow classmates." Mrs. Amberson folded her hands on top of the desk. "I feel this is a way for everyone to learn more about each other, to realize that there is more going on within us then we let on."

"Compassion." Mimi sighed. "This is all about compassion."

"Yes in some sense."

"It's a bloody diary." Davis scorned.

"No, Davis. This is a journal." Mrs. Amberson told him once more. "And you will be required to write something in your journal Davis."

"What if we don't have anything to write?" Jun frowned.

"Write about something that happens that day. Write that nothing happened that day. Just write something." Mrs. Amberson looked around the room. "This is not a hard assignment, people. Don't make it more difficult then it is."

The room fell silent and I noticed students glare at the notebook in front of them. I know some of the students do not have a problem with writing in their journal; it is getting up in front of the class that they fear.

"Okay, lets us do a trial entry. Each of you will write something down that happened this week and today. Today and only today, I will ask volunteers to read their entry. You may either read it at your desk or in front of the class." Mumbles could be heard around me. "You may start now."

I opened my book and placed today's date on the first line then I stared at the blank pages. What could I write? That I woke up? Isn't that oblivious? That I hate the schools lunch? Maybe something exciting like hacking into a huge corporate office just for the thrill?

I started to tap the eraser end of my pencil on my desk as I looked around the room. A few heads were down as students wrote, a few heads were looking up at the ceiling and like me, and a few students were observing the other students.

"Okay who would like to go first?" Mrs. Amberson smiled.

No hands rose in the air.

"I need a few volunteers."

Still no hands flew into the air.

"I hope I am not forced to pick a volunteer."

"But that isn't volunteering!" Davis cried.

"Davis, why don't you go first." Mrs. Amberson smiled sweetly. Yep, Davis was a sucker.

Davis dropped his head hard on top of his desk.

"Please."

"Oh, alright." Davis picked up his journal, as it weighed a ton. He walked in front of the class and cleared his throat. I would like to say that he was brave to stand there while everyone stared but being in front of an audience was natural to Davis.

"Nothing interesting happened today which I would like to discuss with the class or write in this diary." Davis took a quick glance at Mrs. Amberson as he loudly said diary. "However since I am forced to write in a diary, I need to place something in my diary entry and that is all. Thank you for letting me share my diary entry."

That was it. Davis just shut his book and walked back to his desk. I believe I speak with my fellow classmates when I say; we were not sure to sit there quietly with all seriousness or to laugh. The thing with Davis is that humour is his defence, his deception from what he really feels.

"Well that was a good start, Davis." Mrs. Amberson said slowly. "Anyone else?"

Tai didn't even raise his hand. He just stood up and boldly walked in front of the class.

"Like Davis, I have nothing exciting to write in my diar…err journal. So instead I would like to share something with everyone that I only shared with my friends." Tai didn't even open the book he held in his hand. Ever since I known him, he had that air of confidence in anything he said. It didn't mean it was right and it didn't mean it was wrong, it just was. "Before anyone gets all excited, this isn't a secret, I just never had any reason to bring this up before today with a group. Everyone has the "What If' discussions. What if you had a million dollars, what if you were stuck on an island or what if you fell into a well…"

I am not sure about anyone else but I am sure I never had a 'what if you fell into a well' discussions. Then again, that's Tai for you. He was always one to have random thoughts and ideas and blurt it out. He never cared if you laughed, because he too would laugh.

"Well today's entry is 'what if I was able to come back to life as something else.' I would like to come back as an ant. For many good reasons." Tai looked around the class as his note book bounced against his leg. His brown eyes darted everywhere, taking everything in at once. " Not just because I am pretty, sure insects are going to one-day run the world but because how they are so organized with out being told what to do. Some ants take on other ants or insects to milk and they take ants in as slaves. They can carry well over their body weight with out breaking a sweat…, which I do not think they have sweat glands, another good reason to be an ant. Ants do the best teamwork. No one takes centre stage. No one bullies another because his antenna is cock-eyed. They don't talk behind another ant's back. They just keep serving with out all the drama. So that's my reason for wanting to be an ant."

"Thank you for sharing that with us, Tai. That was what I wanted. Something that is deep within you, something that gives a little more idea of who you really are." Mrs. Amberson smiled at Tai.

I glanced down at my entry, I felt stupid for what I wrote. Leave it to Tai to come up with something amusing.

"Anyone else?" Mrs. Amberson looked around that class and so did everyone else. I'm sure all of the students were hoping someone would volunteer before Mrs. Amberson picked a person. It sometimes seems as teachers had this six sense in finding a student who really didn't want to volunteer, then the teacher would pick that kid.

Then Matt's hand raised and I think the whole class was able to breath again.

"Thank you Matt." Mrs. Amberson watched as Matt approached the front of the class. Compared to his concerts, a class this size was nothing but a few.

"When I was a small child, I could not wait for winter." Matt started in his deep voice girls swoon over. He kept his words clear, cool and he spoke with such calmness that it soothed you and brought you into his ideas. I always admire the way he would read out loud, knowing the right way to say a word or knowing how long to pause, letting his words sink into your thoughts. Or maybe it was the way his eyes connected with your own, as if he was only speaking to you. "Not for presents or the holiday festiveness, but for the snow showers. Large, clumps of snow falling from the sky. Even during the night, the sky seemed brighter when it snowed, like a soft glow from a far distance."

"I enjoyed the sleighed rides, the snow battles and the forts just as much as the next child did. School cancellation was the cherry on top of my desert, but what I really liked was waking up early in the morning and going to the park. While adults were shoving the sidewalks or digging their vehicles out of the driveway and all the other kids headed for the hills with the newest sleighed, I headed for the more remote areas of the park. The places where no one else had yet walked. Then and only then would I let my imagination run free."

"In my imaginary world, I was on a different planet or a different world unknown to any other. I made the first prints in the snow. I traveled over sand dunes; I trotted over a raging river in crusted with icebergs. I walked through a forest of glass and crystal. I scouted for treasures, I was in the old west as a bounty hunter or I was on a dangerous rescue mission. If I happened to spot Tai, I was then trying to escape a hideous outer space creature."

"I resistant that!" Tai blurted.

"I enjoyed being alone in my world, playing and making my own rules. In my world, there were no tears, no fights, no slamming doors, no empty promises, and no fears of what mess the adults would leave behind in their heated discussions.

Long after my socks grew wet or my snowsuit no longer kept out the chill, I would stop and look around and realize I was alone. I was completely alone. There was no one around me, no children and no adult. There was just me and an empty world and I thought, 'This must be what it would be like to be the only person alive'. Sadly, I enjoy having the world to myself. To stand in the middle of the field and turn around with snow falling from the sky made me the happiest person in the world. In the real world, I had to grow up faster the most and I knew too early that the world is a bitch and she'd slap you with reality with out a second thought, but every time it snows, I can go back in time and be that kid and once again find that world I love."


	15. Guy's Night Out

I never had a guy's night out so when Tai asked me to join up with him, I was not sure I wanted to go. I was worried I would not fit in and become the bore of the group. That or I would say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

If it weren't for that day in camp, I would not have been introduced to Tai and the others. We were different kids with different backgrounds with nothing in common - except camp of course.

When asked if I could like to come, I tried to make excuses for why I could not be able to tag along with him. Tai was Tai though and he shot down all my excuses with his own reasoning on why it would be better to play before work.

That is how I found myself standing between Joe and Tai in the elevator that would lead us to Matt's apartment room. I asked what our evening would entail but the only response I received was a shrug of a shoulder.

Tai lead us to Matt's door, which he rapped on several times and waited. Behind the door, I heard several locks unlatch and I gave Tai a puzzled look.

"Crazy fans." I received an answer from Tai without asking the question in my mind. "A few months back he had some girl break into his room and found her playing goldilocks."

Joe gave a snort, "I remember he called me that night. Said there was a girl in his bed and he didn't know what to do. I was confused. He forgot to mention he didn't know the girl and didn't know how she got into his room and that she had broken into his apartment."

"Yeah." Tai grinned. "I never let him forget that."

"Hey guys." A freshly showered Matt opened the door wide to let us pass. "Glad you could come along, Iz."

"Thanks." I gave him a brief smile while examining his room. Most people don't, but I like Matt's apartment. Sure, the walls are bare and there isn't much furniture, but it is Matt. Last year we are took time to help paint the apartment. Mr. Ishida usually has the lighting low, giving a soft glow and a warm feeling. That is how I felt, warm and safe inside his rooms.

"Are you almost ready?" Joe asked as Matt walk thru the rooms while picking up a few of his items.

"Yeah." Matt walked away from us and into his bedroom, "In a minute."

Tai rolled his eyes. "His minutes take forever. I swear he was a female in previous life."

"Okay." Matt barely glanced at us as he reappeared from his room.

"And where are we going?" Joe asked.

"Did you guys have something plan?" Matt said as he herded us out his door and into the elevator.

"We could catch a movie." Joe scratched his head, "But I cannot recall any that may be interesting."

"I haven't seen anything advertised which may interest me. How about you Iz?" Matt asked.

"No, not really." I mumbled.

"We could get something to eat." Tai beamed.

"I just ate." Joe held his stomach.

"You're always hungry." Matt pressed a button to bring us down to the ground floor.

"Do you not remember my mother and her secret goal to kill her children?" Tai glared. "Liver sticks! Celery barques! Shrimp covered in boiled banana sauce…"

"Okay!" I held out my hand remembering his mother's health drink, which kept me in the bathroom for days.

"I know of a party we could go to." Matt turned to look at us.

"When don't you?" Tai bit his bottom lip. "There will be girls there, right?"

"Of course."

"And food?" Tai asked. "I'm not going unless there is food."

"Naturally." Matt smiled.

"Well food and girls, my kind of party!" Tai rubbed his hands together.

"I'm up for a party." Joe smiled. "Better then a movie or watching Tai shove his face."

"How about you, Iz?" Matt asked me.

"Um…well I don't know. Will there be anyone at the party I may know?" I hate going to parties and standing along the wall because I do not know anyone. I am not the type of person who walks up to another person to start a conversation.

"Well I'll be there." Matt smiled at me, "And Joe and Tai will be there…"

"Not what I mean. You guys will find a pretty face and leave me."

"Nah, Matt's going out with Sora now. He's not even looking at another girl while I'm around." Tai gave a warning look at Matt. "So if you are feeling out of place, feel free to attach yourself to him."

Matt aimed his keys at his car that beep backed at him.

"Anyone need to be home at a certain time?" Matt asked.

"Ten." Tai groaned out.

"Eleven." Joe looked smug.

"My parents never set me a time." I said softly. I am a considerate person not the type to leave parents up worrying about me.

"Ten?" Matt frowned. "That really sucks Tai."

"Which I'm glad you told me because I had no idea at all. Here I was thinking ten was real late and not a soul stayed up past ten." Tai glared. "I know it sucks, Matt. It is not as if I made the rule or anything. They say be home at ten, I do not recommend a time. If I complain then ten becomes nine-thirty, if I groan after that then nine-thirty becomes nine o'clock. See where I'm going?"

"Its only seven now." Matt pulled out of the garage. "That only gives us three and a half hours if we make it by seven thirty."

Secretly I was pleased by this news. I was not really looking forward to a party. I never had been to one really. Just the little get together Mimi throws once in awhile.

"You're right. Let me call my father up and tell him I won't be able to make it on time." Tai said with a roll of his brown eyes.

"Great." Matt did not catch the sarcasm. "See if eleven is okay."

Tai blinked at the driver.

"Um..Matt, Tai wasn't serious." Joe said carefully. "I know you met his parents before but maybe you forgot how strict they are about him not coming home on time. They freak out, calling neighbours, friends and the police."

"Then they will call your dad's television station and your dad will call you and find out that you are at a party which serves minors anything they want." Tai added.

"Oh." I watched Matt's eyes as he looked through the review mirror.

"Yeah, Oh." Tai rolled his eyes.


	16. Party

"This is stupid." Izzy groaned as the party house larked back at him from the car. "I don't even know why I said I would come."

"Come on." Matt smiled at Izzy, "It'll be fun. Maybe you will even hook up with a girl or two."

"Or two?" Joe popped up his eyebrows. "Maybe you can get a girl or two but we'll be lucky to get one."

"I doubt I can even do that." Izzy groaned.

"Sure you can. Matt's right, this will be fun." Tai patted Izzy's shoulder.

"No it won't. People don't want to date computer geeks. At school, no one looks at me." Izzy went on.

"Ah, well that's high school." Matt looked at the house, "This is college students. Not girls, Izzy but women are at this party."

"Oh that's a relief. Now I know I don't have a bloody shot!" Izzy folded his arms across his chest and sank back into the seat.

"Nonsense. Of course you have a chance. Maybe even a better chance." Matt turned in the driver's seat so he could look at Izzy clearly. "Women are looking from stable relationships but not with just anyone. Sure, I won't have a problem hooking up…"

"You are not hooking up!" Tai punched Matt on the arm. "Remember Sora? Your girlfriend Sora!"

Matt glared at Tai, rubbing his arm, "As I was saying. The women here will value a man of means as well. They'll find Tai attractive just because he can kick a ball. And Joe, because of his medical studies and you because you have a brain and you can use it. They'll know that one day you will be able to pay for them to live off your hard earn money."

"What?" Izzy asked. "You know, forget. You three just go and have a good time. Enjoy yourselves and I'll stay here."

"Come on, Iz. It'll be fun." Joe opened the car door.

"You can't stay here." Matt told him. "You'll have to go in."

"I can too. No one will see me." Izzy sighed looking out the windows.

"Well maybe not but the rooms could be filled and I may need the back seat." Matt told him.

"You are not hooking up with anyone!" Tai punched Matt again.

"I don't even know how to get a girls attention." Izzy scoffed.

"Just stay near me and Matt, we'll help you get one." Tai slapped Izzy's leg. "Now get out of the bloody car."

The house was indeed in full swing. Music was blaring, bouncing off the walls, it was very difficult to find exactly where the music actually was coming from. Matt was right though, there were a lot of college students and each of them on the prowl.

"So how do we do this?" Tai leaned over towards Matt. "I never been to a college party before. I'm kind of use to the parties where people know me."

"Yeah, do we scope them out?" Joe asked. "Go in for the kill kind of thing?"

Matt just looked at them and shook his head, "Just stand here and let them come to you."

Two girls walked up to Matt, a tall brunette with straight hair smiled widely at him. "Hi, you haven't been here long."

"We just came. I'm Matt." Matt smiled at the girls.

"I'm Brenda and this is Jacqueline." Brenda pointed to her shorter blonde friend with a much larger chest.

"Ello Jacqueline." Matt smile broaden.

"Are you thirsty?" Jacqueline asked taken Matt's arm "The punch is really good."

"Hi I'm Joe." Joe smiled at Brenda.

"The punch is practically clear." Brenda ignored Joe and winked at Matt, taken his other arm.

"How the hell does he do that?" Joe asked, looking over at Izzy and Tai.

"I am going to kill him." Tai growled before he took off after Matt but a girl that walked between he and Matt grabbed his attention. "After I found out who she is…."

"So here we are…"Izzy looked around.

"We need to split up." Joe glanced at Tai who was leaning against the wall talking up to the girl and turned his attention to the sofa where Matt sat surrounded by girls. "You know, maybe I'll stick near Matt. Try to pick up a girl near him."

"All the girls are near him." Izzy shook his head.

"Just relax and be cool. Look around, nod a few times. The party won't last long, remember Tai needs to home shortly."


	17. Chapter 17

Izzy slowly made his way towards the refreshment table. He was shorter then most of the party goers and found often then not that they did not see him or perhaps they just did not care that they kept roughly bumping into him. Mentally he took note that a pain reliever may be needed for the bruise he knew his shoulder would bare after this party, a battle scar.

He sighed and picked up a cup of punch, staring into it. Punch? He rolled his eyes, setting the cup back onto the table. There was a drop or two of punch floating around in there. Probable absorbed by the ice cubes but that would be all, the rest was ninety-nine percent alcohol.

"Not thirsty?" A small pixyish, raven haired girl came from behind him. She had a few inches on Izzy.

"Well." Izzy looked down at the alcohol. "I don't drink."

"I didn't think you looked the age." The girl gave him a polite smile.

"I don't think half the people at this party are looking the age." Izzy glanced around the room.

"Twenty percent aren't drinking the punch either." The girl folded her arms in front of her. "They are merely pretending so, more humoring the eighty percent that are. But those who are drinking are very much aware that those who are pretending to be drinking aren't drinking at all."

"Predictable human nature." Izzy sighed.

The girl handed him an unopened bottled water. "Here. I can promise you that it's nothing but water."

"Recycled bottle." Izzy smiled.

"I'm Janice." The girl held out her hand.

"Izzy." He took her hand, feeling his face flush.

"I hope you don't mind me saying but you don't look the type to be here."

"I came with the blonde on the couch." Izzy nodded to the crowed sofa. "You can't see him but he is there. Hidden behind the swarm of girls."

"Matt." Janice smiled glancing over at where Matt may be. "Everyone adores Matt."

"So it appears." Izzy said under his breath, noticing the way Janice eyed the sofa as she was envisioning his friend.

Janice looked back at Izzy and laughed, "He is a very attractive young man. Matt is like chocolate. Most girls love chocolate, they crave it fiercely. Too much chocolate isn't good for a girl if she isn't willing to work it off. Matt's like that."

"He makes girls fat?" Izzy gave her a puzzled look. "I don't underst…."

"Not fat but dating a pretty boy like Matt means keeping him interested because there is always a girl next in line to try and steal him out from under you." Janice shrugged, "So whoever he picks for the month, weeks, day, maybe even a year- that poor girl will need to keep working to keep his attention. I'm not on the sofa because I don't want a relationship where I would need to worry about what my man is up too or who he may be up with."

"Matt's not like that." Izzy shook his head, defending his friend.

"He's not?" Janice set down her bottled water. "I heard he had a girlfriend."

"Sora." Izzy nodded then stopped.

"Yeah, he's like that." Janice sighed. "I like you. You appear to be grounded."

"I hate heights." Izzy smiled shyly.

"And funny too." Janice stepped closer to him. "Do you want to go somewhere else and talk."

"S..somewhere else?" Izzy stuttered.

Janice leaned close enough to Izzy that he could feel her breath on his neck. "As in not here."

"I um…" Izzy felt his heart racing. "didn't come alone."

"You have a girlfriend?" Janice pulled back surprised.

"No!" Izzy shook his head quickly, not wanting to give her the wrong idea. "Just that I um…um…came with Matt and two other friends and they're my ride home and um…I don't drive or anything like that and I…I…"

Janice giggled, "I drive. Just tell your friends that you have a ride home and I'll meet you outside on the porch, okay."

"Um…" Izzy looked over at the couch. "Yeah. Yeah."

"Great." Janice winked at him, "Don't keep me waiting long."

Izzy wetted his lips, his eyes still glued to her petite frame as she gracefully weaved out the door and out of sight. He took a few deep breath. "A girl is picking me up." Shaking his head and hoping he wasn't dreaming, he made his way to the couch. "Cuse me. Sorry, pardon. Oh, I didn't mean…sorry about that." Finally, "Matt! I need to talk to you."

Izzy watched Matt continue exploring some girl's mouth.

"Matt."

Izzy sighed and waited for his friend to at least breath.

"Matt." Giving up on the breathing part. Matt could not be human to be able to continue to kiss that long and not come up for air.

Izzy glanced over at the door then back at his friend. He pulled his leg back and slammed it forward, connecting his foot with Matt's leg.

"Ow!" Matt jolted away from the girl. "What the hell!"

"I need to talk to you!"

"Now?" Matt looked at the blonde.

"No, next week. Don't be an idiot, yes now." Izzy pulled Matt's arm, trying to yank him out of his spot on the sofa. Some guy jumped over the back of the couch to take Matt's spot and the girls seemed to vanished immediately.

"What's so damn important." Matt sighed.

"What are you doing?" Izzy asked him. "What about Sora?"

"Is she here?" Matt looked at the many faces.

"No and it shouldn't matter." Izzy rolled his eyes. "I thought you liked her. I mean, really liked her."

"I do." Matt quickly replied.

Izzy opened his mouth but no words formed.

"I do!" Matt repeated himself.

"You're snogging some girl that isn't Sora!" Izzy pointed to the couch, which now sat a lonely man and no girl.

"It didn't mean anything." Matt started to avoid Izzy's eye contact.

"Matt." Izzy took a deep breath. "Sora really likes you. I think she maybe even loves you and this is how you are treating her affection? What if she was doing this behind your back."

"I'd be totally pissed."

"Right."

"She won't even do it with me."

Izzy was once again struck a moment of silence. "You missed the point."

"Look, I'm not doing anything with these girls." Matt bite his lower lip before adding, "Well I'm not doing too much with them. Just keeping my hands busy until Sora's ready."

"You are an …" Izzy shook his head. "No. You know what. Tai can handle this. Tai can deal with you. I just wanted to say that I found another ride home."

"You hound dog!" Matt slapped his already sore shoulder. "See, what did I tell you. I knew you could get laid."

"Just because I have a ride home doesn't mean I am going to have s..sex." Izzy felt his face flushing.

"Why else would a girl want to take you home." Matt continue to grin.

"To talk."

"No." Matt shook his head.

"She thinks I am interesting." Izzy added. "Some girls are interested in knowing a guy before they play with their tonsils."

"Do you have a condom?" Matt asked.

"No." Izzy shook his head. "I won't need…"

"Didn't think so." Matt took a small package out of his pocket. "Here."

Izzy slowly took it from Matt. "I don't think I'll be needing…."

"Do you know how to use it?" Matt asked.

"What? Yes! God!" Izzy knew his face was red as his hair.

"Good." Matt continue to smile at him.

"I…um…thanks." Izzy muttered, "You'll let the others know?"

"Can't wait to share the good news with them. Joe will be so jealous." Matt waved to him.

"That's not what I meant."

"Don't keep the lady waiting." Matt kept his goofy smile until Izzy left the room.


End file.
